Scarlet Fairy Tales
by Martiniy.y
Summary: Various length and genre one-shots/drabbles mostly focusing on Fairy Tail's yuri pairings - Erza/Lucy, Mirajane/Cana and MANY OTHERS. Side series: "Fairy Crack Tail", "Ruby's Story" and "The Bridge of Love". Warning: contains yuri/shoujo ai/femslash/girl-on-girl! ON HIATUS!
1. Love

Love

"So how was your date? Did you kiss? Did you-"

"Mira, can you please stop?!" a fed up red-haired mage cut off Mirajane's bizarre fangirling.

"But Erza, I want to know the details! I bet it was nothing like my and Cana's first date…" Mirajane glanced at her drunken girlfriend, sleeping on the couch surrounded by bear bottles.

"Well, it was very simple, really… We went to that new yogurt café you recommended, we walked through the local park, then Lucy stomach started to hurt and we had to go back home," at the mention of Lucy's bad habit of eating too much yogurt the said girls cheeks turned slightly red, "when I got Lucy to bed, she asked me for a kiss to make her tummy ache better so I obliged…"

Erza trailed off when she saw her girlfriend's red face. While Mirajane was quietly squealing to herself, Erza's palm made contact with Lucy's forehead.

The blonds eyes widened and she turned her head to look up to the red-haired woman.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?" Erza asked worry filling her eyes.

The said girl shook her head.

"You loooove her!" Happy cooed. The flying cat just happened to be near the two girls to hear the conversation and decided to annoy Lucy.

Lucy turned her blushing face towards Happy and gave him one of her fiercest glares that sent the cat running, or rather, flying for his life.

When Happy was a far distance away, Lucy kept her gaze locked on her lap refusing to meet Erza's calm one.

"I guess I do…" Erza murmured and pulled the blond into a gentle kiss, missing Lucy's surprised look, which soon turned into a relaxed one.


	2. Light

Light

The smell of onion sauce reached Lucy's nostrils as she turned another page of Levy's book. The blue haired mage had Lucy a book about name meanings.

First she found her mother's name then her girlfriends name and lastly her own. After few minutes of boredom, Lucy had picked up the book again and turned the book's pages as she read about various names and their meanings.

"Lucy, the dinners ready!" came the distant voice from Lucy's kitchen that the said girl knew oh so well. Erza had insisted of making dinner for Lucy and herself ignoring the blonde's protests.

Lucy jumped out of her bed closing the book as she dashed to the kitchen. As she poked her head into the kitchen, Erza had already filled their plates with cooked potatoes and milky white substance that Lucy guessed was onion sauce.

"Well what are you waiting for? Eat up while it's hot!" said Erza as she sat down and waited till Lucy moved to the table and sat down herself.

The blond lifted a fork with a potato coated in onion sauce and thrust it into her mouth. At the exotic taste Lucy's eyes widened as she was eyed by a curious and slightly nervous redhead.

"Mm, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like that?!" exclaimed Lucy as she put another potato into her mouth.

"Oh, well... It's actually a secret! I'm glad you like it!" said Erza as she, herself, started eating her half of dinner.

"Totally, hey do you want to hear about what Levy gave me today?" Lucy asked, though it came out as muffled.

"What did she give you?"

"She gave me a book, about our first name meanings!"

"Really…" sighed Erza.

"Yeah, like such as my mother's name Layla – means dark beauty, but my name means light!" beamed Lucy, her plate of food completely forgotten.

"Well you are the light of my life…" murmured Erza, her cheeks turning a bit rosy as she ate another potato.

"You say something, Erza?" Lucy asked as she snapped out of her daze and returned to her potatoes.

"Nope! Nothing at all!"


	3. Heaven

Heaven

Cana wasn't sure when she started drinking or when exactly Mirajane was drinking with her or how did they even ended up in a relationship.

That night and that morning is still just a blurred line for her, but her girlfriend Mira seems to remember it quite well as every time Cana asks about it the white-haired girl just murmurs something and blushes.

Even though Mirajane won't talk about it and purposely calls her "unwanted girlfriend" because of that one night, the brown-haired woman is pretty sure it was close to heaven itself.

If seeing Mirajane every day and being her girlfriend of _every day_ isn't already amazing and a dream come true, that Cana thinks sleeping with her beloved woman is close to heaven itself and maybe beyond it.

Yes, if Cana could she would live in that heaven and beyond with Mirajane forever and ever. Hold her close, caress her body and whisper sweet nothings into her ear and watch as the white-haired mage blushes while smiling that adorable smile of hers.

But, Cana guesses that this isn't the lucky day as her body falls on the floor feeling all dizzy, her mind and eyesight is slightly blurred and she can hear Mirajane's voice.

It's filled with concern and a bit of a what-did-I-told-you tone that makes Cana cringe.

Oh, that's right she was sitting on Fairy Tail's bar's many bar stools as she mowed down more and more alcohol, lost in her daydream and then suddenly her body was on the floor. She must've fallen then.

When Cana opens her eyes again, her eyesight is slightly blurry and all she sees is Mirajane's face. That face held both concern and irritation.

"What did I tell you about drinking too much bear!? You know that your body can't take all _that_!" Cana felt a sharp movement and guessed that her girlfriend pointed to the empty bear barrels.

Ha! Mira would be surprised by the amount of alcohol the brown-haired woman can hold in her body, but Cana decides not to tell her.

Cana stares and stares at Mirajane's face and again remembers why she loves her so dearly. Her beautiful face, her beautiful body and her beautiful soul and Cana says with a hoarse voice, "Did I land in heaven and saw an angel?"

To which Mirajane smiles her adorable smile again and says in an irritated voice, "No, you landed in hell and saw a devil that will kick your ass if you don't stand up and go to your house to relax!"

So Cana does what Mira tells her. She listens to Mira every time, because somehow the white-haired "devil" always knows ways to bring Cana to heaven and beyond.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I found the inspiration for this drabble when serfing Wikipedia (don't ask). Apparently hair colors for Anime characters aren't just picked randomly. In some cases they express elements of that person's character (based on color symbolism in Japan).

Black: Power, evil, emptiness, sadness, mystery, sophistication, completeness, death

**White: Purity, simplicity, peace, humility, cold, heaven (can also mean death) **Mira's hair is white and I liked the sound of heaven, so...

Blue: Peace, calm, stability, dependability, cold, note: with dependability, dark blue means more responsible than light blue

Purple: Royalty, wisdom, spirituality

Red: Passion, joy, aggression, energy, love (basically strong emotions)

Pink: Femininity, purity, childlike, love, kindness

Orange: Energy, balance, enthusiasm, warmth, seeking attention

Yellow: Wealth, heaven, childlike, courage

Green: Fortune (good and bad), envy, harmony, life, vigor, tranquility

Silver/Gray: Reliability, intelligence, maturity, sadness, boredom

Brown: Comfort, simplicity, endurance


	4. Words

Words

With Raven Tail gone, Flare wanted to do a lot of things. Maybe become a hairdresser or entertain children or anything that didn't have to do with evil.

_Evil…_

Just the word itself sent shivers up Flare's spine. She still couldn't believe that she was once _evil… _But that's how she meet her, through evil...

There were some words that made Flare smile, a real genial smile, not a cruel smirk.

That's why she joined Fairy Tail.

She went to Master Makarov, all nervous, fidgeting and it didn't help that the members of Fairy Tail cast her dark or dirty looks. Flare doesn't blame them though. She believes that she deserves them for all the deeds she's done.

But there was one person who smiled at her, ran up to her and hugged her. And a second person, a redhead followed.

_Lucy… _Hearing that word was enough to make Flare's day.

_Erza…_ But hearing this word, made her scowl.

When Master Makarov somehow accepted her, mostly because Lucy convinced him, Flare finally found out that Erza and Lucy were dating! Flare's smile, that was on her face before, vanished.

It felt like someone ripped her heart out of her chest and then stepped on it several times. It became hard to breath, Flare felt like vomiting, but she couldn't!

Not in front of her dear Lucy…

She wanted to scream and shout out her love for Lucy every day she spent in Fairy Tail, but all she did was smile at her and Erza.

_Maybe_, she considered, _I could cut my hair like Erza's. Were both red-heads, surely Lucy won't notice._

But, no! She couldn't go that far, could she?

She guessed there were also _some_ words that would forever be unspoken.

_I love you Lucy Heartfilia… I will love you forever and beyond…_


	5. Words 2

Night

Aries was always the shy girl, the good girl. The loner. Even in college she didn't go to any parties and therefore didn't make lot of friends. Friends she could trust anyway.

Instead of going to loud parties she liked to stay home, reading books and having midnight snacks and chocolate.

But her only friend Aquarius, who, was a little harsh and scary, convinced her to go along her and her boyfriend Scorpius, to a club named "Spirit".

So here she was sitting on one of the bar's stools awkwardly trying to ignore how Aquarius was practically eating Scorpius face out on the couch next to the bar she was sitting by.

Aries looked around her, nervously grabbing at her black pants, trying to find an exit through the big crowd and loud music.

She felt like a lost lamb trying to find its way back to a flock. Lost, filled with fear and loud music only made her experience worse by the minute.

She just wished that Aquarius hadn't forgotten about her, like always, and left Aries on her own. As Aries turned to look at the couch next to the bar, she realized it was empty! And she couldn't see anyone with bright blue hair in the crowd. That lying fish!

"Can I get you anything, Princess?" asked a pink-haired woman, dressed in a maid outfit, cleaning a wine glass behind the counter.

Aries turned her head to look at the bartender and quickly shook her head.

"You've sat there for a while, is everything alright?" the woman gently asked, her blue eyes showing concern.

Aries stayed quiet. Her hands stopped their nibbling on her pants and calmly settled on her lap. Her brown eyes flickered.

"Honey, if anyone's bothering you I can call the bar's security." pink-haired woman once again spoke, but this time she pointed her hand to the bar's corner where a buffy guard was sitting on a chair looking bored.

"Everything's fine!" Aries snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. The loud music, the drunkards, the alcohol, Aquarius lying ass and people who pretended to care, it was too much!

"Hey, I know how you feel," the pink-haired woman put down the towel and the wine glass, turning herself to fully face Aries.

"You're scared and lost; you don't know what to do. Let me guess - you're friends forgot about you and left you alone. You probably don't know you're way back to your house and you most definitely don't drink alcohol."

Aries mouth fell open, eyes wide with surprise and shock. Did this woman truly know how she felt or was she just pretending to understand Aries?

The pink-haired woman chuckled and said, "My name's Virgo. Trust me when I say, I've been in the same situation for hundreds of times and I can recognize people who are the same!"

"But, you're a bartender…" Aries murmured staring at Virgo with wide eyes.

"Needed money, just got out of college. And since I'm friends with that buffy guard over there – Taurus, he kind of got me the job." Virgo explained.

"So mind telling me your name, Princess?" Virgo asked with teasing smile, leaning on the bar's counter.

"Aries, my name is Aries. My friend Aquarius convinced me to come to this club, she also promised she would get me home, but I think she already left." Aries quietly assumed and looked down at her hands.

"Well how about you tell me your address and maybe I can get you home?" Virgo asked with a smile.

Aries eyed Virgo with a suspicious look.

The pink-haired woman only chuckled and said, "I just want to help you Aries and trust me when I say that I'm an honest woman!"

* * *

"No way, he did that?!" Aries quietly laughed as Virgo was retelling her crazy moments as a bartender. They walked side-by-side to Aries house as Virgo knew exactly how to get to her street.

"Yeah, Taurus just went up to one lady who was dressed in skimpy dress and said 'You've got nice booooobs!', something a club's security guard shouldn't do!"

Both women laughed as the night's cold air breezed past them. When they finally reached Aries house Virgo suddenly spoke up, "Tonight was a lot of fun, Aries. Here take this!"

The pink-haired woman reached in her coat's pocket and retrieved her business card. Giving it to Aries she added, "There's my phone number and the address of the club "Spirit" I'm working at. But I think you already know that."

"I'll definitely come and visit again!" Aries exclaimed giving Virgo a shy smile.

"Well then I have to go back to "Spirit"! Goodnight, Princess." Virgo pecked Aries cheek and then ran back to the club hoping that none of the customers were complaining about the missing bartender.

Aries blushed an adorable color of pink and touched the cheek Virgo kissed, "Yeah, good night, Virgo…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't think I've seen any works for Virgo/Aries and guess I just wanted to write something for my favorite crack pairing!


	6. Night

Night

Aries was always the shy girl, the good girl. The loner. Even in college she didn't go to any parties and therefore didn't make lot of friends. Friends she could trust anyway.

Instead of going to loud parties she liked to stay home, reading books and having midnight snacks and chocolate.

But her only friend Aquarius, who, was a little harsh and scary, convinced her to go along her and her boyfriend Scorpius, to a club named "Spirit".

So here she was sitting on one of the bar's stools awkwardly trying to ignore how Aquarius was practically eating Scorpius face out on the couch next to the bar she was sitting by.

Aries looked around her, nervously grabbing at her black pants, trying to find an exit through the big crowd and loud music.

She felt like a lost lamb trying to find its way back to a flock. Lost, filled with fear and loud music only made her experience worse by the minute.

She just wished that Aquarius hadn't forgotten about her, like always, and left Aries on her own. As Aries turned to look at the couch next to the bar, she realized it was empty! And she couldn't see anyone with bright blue hair in the crowd. That lying fish!

"Can I get you anything, Princess?" asked a pink-haired woman, dressed in a maid outfit, cleaning a wine glass behind the counter.

Aries turned her head to look at the bartender and quickly shook her head.

"You've sat there for a while, is everything alright?" the woman gently asked, her blue eyes showing concern.

Aries stayed quiet. Her hands stopped their nibbling on her pants and calmly settled on her lap. Her brown eyes flickered.

"Honey, if anyone's bothering you I can call the bar's security." pink-haired woman once again spoke, but this time she pointed her hand to the bar's corner where a buffy guard was sitting on a chair looking bored.

"Everything's fine!" Aries snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. The loud music, the drunkards, the alcohol, Aquarius lying ass and people who pretended to care, it was too much!

"Hey, I know how you feel," the pink-haired woman put down the towel and the wine glass, turning herself to fully face Aries.

"You're scared and lost; you don't know what to do. Let me guess - you're friends forgot about you and left you alone. You probably don't know you're way back to your house and you most definitely don't drink alcohol."

Aries mouth fell open, eyes wide with surprise and shock. Did this woman truly know how she felt or was she just pretending to understand Aries?

The pink-haired woman chuckled and said, "My name's Virgo. Trust me when I say, I've been in the same situation for hundreds of times and I can recognize people who are the same!"

"But, you're a bartender…" Aries murmured staring at Virgo with wide eyes.

"Needed money, just got out of college. And since I'm friends with that buffy guard over there – Taurus, he kind of got me the job." Virgo explained.

"So mind telling me your name, Princess?" Virgo asked with teasing smile, leaning on the bar's counter.

"Aries, my name is Aries. My friend Aquarius convinced me to come to this club, she also promised she would get me home, but I think she already left." Aries quietly assumed and looked down at her hands.

"Well how about you tell me your address and maybe I can get you home?" Virgo asked with a smile.

Aries eyed Virgo with a suspicious look.

The pink-haired woman only chuckled and said, "I just want to help you Aries and trust me when I say that I'm an honest woman!"

* * *

"No way, he did that?!" Aries quietly laughed as Virgo was retelling her crazy moments as a bartender. They walked side-by-side to Aries house as Virgo knew exactly how to get to her street.

"Yeah, Taurus just went up to one lady who was dressed in skimpy dress and said 'You've got nice booooobs!', something a club's security guard shouldn't do!"

Both women laughed as the night's cold air breezed past them. When they finally reached Aries house Virgo suddenly spoke up, "Tonight was a lot of fun, Aries. Here take this!"

The pink-haired woman reached in her coat's pocket and retrieved her business card. Giving it to Aries she added, "There's my phone number and the address of the club "Spirit" I'm working at. But I think you already know that."

"I'll definitely come and visit again!" Aries exclaimed giving Virgo a shy smile.

"Well then I have to go back to "Spirit"! Goodnight, Princess." Virgo pecked Aries cheek and then ran back to the club hoping that none of the customers were complaining about the missing bartender.

Aries blushed an adorable color of pink and touched the cheek Virgo kissed, "Yeah, good night, Virgo…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't think I've seen any works for Virgo/Aries and guess I just wanted to write something for my favorite crack pairing!


	7. Breaking the Rules

Breaking the Rules

_If you like a bad boy, you break a good girl rule, right?_

That's what Levy, Fairy Academy's, book-worm thought. And for a long time too!

She didn't know when the hell it happened, but she caught herself staring at Gajeel with dreamy eyes again, during one of Happy's lessons about the fish history.

Levy immediately looked at her notebook, hoping Gajeel didn't notice her, but seeing her poorly drawn picture of Gajeel and hearts all around it made her only blush three shades of red.

At lunch time she was usually pestered by Jet and Droy, but Levy paid no mind to them and once again she caught herself looking at Gajeel with dreamy eyes.

She immediately looked down at her food, praying that her two companions were too busy in their argument over who will win Levy's heart, to notice her at all.

Ever since Gajeel, alongside with Juvia, transferred to Fairy Academy, Levy caught herself staring at the black-haired boy, more and more until she couldn't stand the confusion in her heart and mind any longer and went to her friends for advice!

"The answer is simple Levy-chan, you like Gajeel!" Lucy claimed as she sipped apple juice through a straw from a juice box.

"Oh, c'mon Lu-chan, take this seriously!" the blue-haired mage raised hear voice while trying to hide her beat red face in her hands.

"I am being serious! My advice – ask Gajeel out on a date! Maybe he'll accept." Lucy advised putting the juice box down and returning to writing her novel.

Levy lifted her head from her hands and looked at Lucy with a blank expression. Then suddenly a smile plastered on her face and she ran off.

_Lu-chan is right! If I really like him then I should embrace my feelings and do something about it!_

Levy thought as she stomped through the Fairy Academy's hallway with a confident face and reaching the exit she threw the door open. There she spotted Gajeel eating his lunch, alone.

As the blue-haired girl was ready to stomp over to Gajeel and make him take her out to a movie, her confidence suddenly faltered.

There was something about the boy that made her feel weak in the knees and slightly light-headed every time she saw him. It was like a spell. She lost her confidence and her brash, brave attitude faltered. Her three shade blush was back and she quickly hid behind a nearby bush hoping and praying that Gajeel hadn't seen her.

_Okay, Levy. Get a hold of yourself, calm down! Plan A failed… I guess it's time for plan B!_

A poorly made paper airplane suddenly hit Gajeel's head as he was ready to mow down another sandwich of meat.

He touched his head where his black hair nested and took, more like crushed, the little paper plane and straightened it out. He was surprised to see a message written on it and he turned his head to look behind him to find out who ever sent it to him.

Levy, still hidden behind the bush, was already congratulating herself on her genius Plan B. Everything was already going according to the plan!

"Dear Gajeel," The said boy started to read the letter.

"I have liked you for a while; well I think I do, so I wanted to know if you did anything on this Friday.

If you're free, then maybe we can go to that new "Transformers" movie?

Yours truly,

Levy."

As Gajeel finished reading the neatly written message, a sudden though crossed his mind.

"Who the _hell_ is Levy?" Gajeel asked out loud, shaking his head, before curling the paper into a small ball and throwing it away.

Levy's prideful smirk was wiped off her face. It felt like she was just slapped. Shock and anger seeped into her body as the girl let various veins pop around her head.

_Plan B failed, no big deal, ha-ha… HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?! WHERE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER! _

_Yes, yes! Plan C will work perfectly!_

Levy smiled and thought to herself as she, along-side with Jet and Droy were walking to Aquarius swimming lessons. The whole class was going to be here and Gajeel, of course.

While Jet and Droy were nagging about how much they hated they're swimming teacher and how they would "wash" her away someday, Levy's only thoughts were about her _new_ swimsuit. It was black decorated with blood-red dots. She bought it especially for Gajeel.

Since Carla had (somehow) allowed for girls and boys to pick out their own swimsuits, Levy thought it would be a perfect idea to show off in front of the black-haired boy. If her intelligence and emotions had failed then her astonishing beauty wouldn't!

If she didn't have the guts to ask Gajeel out on a date then maybe seeing her in a _new_ swimsuit would make Gajeel ask her out instead!

"All right, you little pieces of crap! I want you to take my lessons seriously and if I see any slacking…" Aquarius cast a dark look at Jet and Droy who were both fuming with irritation.

Then a sudden blew in a whistle followed and Aquarius yelled, "Twenty laps around the pool! C'mon people, move it, move it!"

Students groaned as they jumped into the big pool and started swimming around the pool.

"Levy, pass me that hard volley ball that's in that blue container!" Aquarius ordered while checking something off in her journal.

Levy groaned. She hadn't fully showed off her new swimsuit to Gajeel, but maybe this was her choice. She would model it while walking, pass the pool! Yes, this was her day!

As the blue-haired girl walked slowly pass the swimming pool, swaying her hips and making sure her small breasts bounced, a lot of guys stopped their laps and wolf-whistled at Levy. Lucy stopped, herself, and gave her best friend a knowing smirk. Even Aquarius had noticed Levy's little shenanigan and was disapprovingly shaking her head.

When the girl had retrieved the volley ball and was walking back to the pools start, while being watched by her classmates, she didn't see a small puddle of water.

"AAAAH!" Levy yelled as her foot slipped on the water and her body was falling towards the pool's water. The volley ball she was holding rolled all the way to Aquarius feet.

But instead of crashing into the water, like Levy had calculated, she crashed into one boy who hadn't noticed Levy's humiliating fall and hadn't moved aside like the rest of her classmates – Gajeel.

"What the?" Gajeel carefully asked as he swimmed back to the surface, unlike Levy who just floated back up to the surface.

"All right, people! Someone get Levy a medic, fast! Move it, move it!" Aquarius yelled as she picked up the volley ball.

Jet, Droy and Lucy all trashed out of the pool running to Fairy Academy's nurse's office. While Levy was laying face-down in the water trying to ignore her classmate laughter and the humiliation she had put herself in.

_Worst. Day. Ever._

That's it! Her attempts on asking Gajeel out failed miserably! And since she didn't have any more _bright ideas_ she was out for the count.

Suddenly Gajeel walked into the classroom.

And once again Levy caught herself looking at him with dreamy eyes, before scoldind herself and then looking down at her notebook, praying to God, that Gajeel didn't notice her. But this time he did.

He stomped over to, were Levy sat and asked in a ridiculous tone, "Are you Levy, who's been trying to ask me out for the past few weeks?"

Levy nodded, still not looking up from her notebook, turning three shades of red.

"How did you-"

"Your friend Lucy told me. She said to ask you out myself, so let's go to that movie you wanted? I'll pick you up at five!" Gajeel rushed out, before turning around and sitting down in his usual seat, cheeks a bit pinkish.

Levy then turned in her seat to look at Lucy to only see her waving with her left hand and pointing thumbs-up with her right one all the while smiling.

Levy smiled back waving as she turned to face the board once again, silently thanking Lucy.

She finally got a date with the boy she likes! What could be better?

_If you like a bad boy, you break a good girl rule, right? _

_No, you create a new one – 'Like who the hell you want!'_


	8. Not Over You

Not Over You

_I__t was all just for the pleasure!_

That's what Mira tells herself, but no matter how much she says it, she can't help but feel the pang in her heart every time she sees Erza kissing or cuddling Lucy.

What Mira and Erza had while they were growing teenagers was just for the pleasure. They didn't hold any romantic feelings for each other; it was just their raging hormones and the need and want for sex.

But that was then, this is now. Both are grown women and understand how important love is. Erza had moved on from their little fling and now truly loved Lucy. Yes, Mira could see it and she was happy for them both.

Lucy; love and happiness just flowed out of her whenever Erza came into the guild, early in the morning. She would run up to her red-headed lover and kiss her on the lips before hugging her. That loving affection was enough to bring Erza a beautiful smile on her face.

Something Mirajane could never do…

Erza belonged with Lucy not with Mira. It was for the best…

Mira tried to hide what she felt. Her love for the red-headed mage won't ever die, but she hid it anyway. It clenches her heart to see Erza, moved on, happy with a new girl. It's like every time she turned around there was Erza and there was also Lucy.

She wished them well, but at the same time it hurt her even more. She just couldn't figure it out!

Mira couldn't forget Erza. Just couldn't. And the worst part was that she didn't know why?

Her family – Elfman and Lisanna – had caught on to their sister and soothingly reminded her that they were the past. They felt it would sooth Mira's pain and help her. But it only made her worse as she snapped at them, "Don't remind me, I'm not over it!"

Why couldn't she face the truth? Why couldn't she figure it out? Why did it hurt so much?

Well the answer is simple, really…

She was just a little too not over Erza… 


	9. Naval Battle

Naval Battle

Erza let a prideful look take over her beautiful features. It was _her_ Lucy up in that water sphere, summoning Aquarius who was matching Juvia's strong water attacks. Every time someone from their guild cheered on Lucy, the red-haired woman let a small smile dance on her lips.

"Aquarius and Juvia's attack are colliding head on!" Wakaba exclaimed slightly surprised.

"We've got the highlight right away!" Levy added as she leaned in her seat to see the battle better.

"Wow! I wonder which one of them is stronger?!" Lisanna excitedly thought out loud already mesmerizing the possibilities of the battle's aftermath.

In the other side of the arena Team Fairy Tail B stood and looked upon the water collusion between Juvia's and Aquarius strong water twisters. Laxus and Gajeel wore serious expressions while Cana was intrigued. Yeah, what's there not to like when your own girlfriend is standing next to you in a slightly revealing dress.

"Good luck, Juvia!" Mirajane suddenly cheered on her comrade. "After her, good luck to you too, Lucy! And then, just a little bit of good luck to Jenny!"

"The way you cheer is a pain." Gajeel groaned while Cana looked up from her girlfriend's chest and gazed on her face for once.

Crossing her arms over her own chest she complained in a rather loud tone, "Yeah, I wish you would cheer _me_ on like that!"

"Oh, well you see, it was just, um…" Mira trailed off not sure how to finish her explanation and looked at the ground trying to avoid Cana's pouting face.

Back in the water sphere both water-mages were matching against each other.

"I haven't seen you since last night, Aquarius." Juvia suddenly spoke up, seriousness and focus gazing on her features, but if you would look closely enough, in her eyes twinkled love.

"Just because were dating, don't think I'm gonna hold back." Aquarius smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" the blue-haired woman said, seriousness and love battling their way into her speech. Juvia just couldn't contain herself when it came to her lover.

Back in one of the spaces in the arena Natsu and Wendy were discussing both water-mage relationship.

"Aquarius is really amazing, huh?" the pink-haired boy asked.

Wendy nodded, quickly shooting a look in Natsu's direction, before going back to watching the battle in the water sphere, "Mhm, it must be hard trying to fight your own loved one, but at the same time their water collusion is so powerful!"

Erza turned to Gray and questioned, "Gray, aren't you disappointed that Juvia left you for a mermaid?"

Gray suddenly shuddered, his body practically spitting disgust, "Trust me. I'm _so _glad she moved on! But I don't think Lyon is as happy as I am, though…"

Back in the water sphere, Aquarius had noticed their attack power similarity and shocked words left her mouth, "We're even?!"

"Juvia is going to win! She has been practicing to take Aquarius-sama on and she won't fail!" the blue-haired girl claimed smirking a prideful smirk.

Both women powerful water twisters kept colliding, throwing back the other participants, while Minerva calmly stood her ground using her Territory magic.

"What kind of battle is this?!" Risley shouted looking upon the two water-mages.

"The toughest opponents are taking each other out." Jenny explained swimming near the chubby mage. "In that case, while I've got the chance…"

The blond woman eyed Rocker from afar, quickly swam behind him and the moment other participants could even blink; Jenny's foot collided with Rocker's face, knocking him out of the sphere.

In the other side of the arena Gajeel suddenly spoke up, "That woman's cheap tricks know no bounds."

Mirajane chuckled and brought a hand to her cheek, touching it lightly, "That kind of fighting is Jenny all over."

Cana crossed her arms over her chest, adorable little pout returning on her features as her jealous side was back, "You know that wasn't a compliment! I wish you would talk about _my_ fighting style…"

"Oh, well you see, it was just, um…" Mira trailed off not sure how to finish her explanation and looked at the ground trying to avoid Cana's pouting face.

Back in the water sphere Aquarius murmured more to herself that Lucy, "We'll never get anywhere at this rate."

Then she suddenly yelled out, "I'm going back for now!"

"Wha? Why?" Lucy asked confusion lacing her voice. "In water you're the one I can count on the most!"

"Did you really think I would take down my own girlfriend?" Aquarius softly smiled and with that she was gone.

"HEY!" the blond-haired girl yelled out, but it was too late. Realizing that the powerful water twister vanished she started to nervously chuckle.

"You're wide open!" Juvia claimed as she started to form another water attack. "This is Juvia's chance to take out her comrade Lucy!

"AAAAH!" Lucy yelled as she tried to swim away from Juvia's reach. "Virgo! Aries!"

A sudden puff of pink wool stopped the water attack sent from Juvia. Then a lamb-like girl appeared behind it as well as her partner.

"I'm sorry it's so fluffy!" Aries apologized while looking at Lucy who was being held up by Virgo.

Virgo, who, held up Lucy with both of her hands remained silent. The blond girl gave Aries a nervous smile and chuckled, "Everything is just fine!"

"Nobody can win against Juvia in water!" the blue-haired mage claimed creating another whirlpool of water. "Juvia learned this move when the Second Origin was released… This new special technique!"

Sudden waves of water took hold of Risley, Jenny and Chelia knocking them out of the sphere almost instantly, while Minerva brushed them aside with her magic, smirking lightly.

Aries was having a hard time clashing against the powerful waves and groaned out, "Fluffy guard at full throttle!"

"Both of you hold on!" Virgo calmly stated, speaking for the first time since her summoning. The said pink-haired woman was holding Lucy down not letting her get flushed away by the waves mighty power.

"Would you believe it?! Juvia has knocked out three at once!" Chapati, the emcee, excitedly yelled in his microphone. "In a water battle, Juvia is unbeatable!"

Elsewhere outside the water sphere Chelia was sitting on the ground looking sadly upon Juvia's prideful stand, "I wasn't able to master as much power as I thought in the water..."

Wendy soothingly comforted the said girl from her space in the area, "You gave it your all, Cheria! And that's what really matters."

Erza turned to face the battle again and her small smile faltered when she saw that Minerva was still in the water sphere. Lucy had recovered and sent her Celestial Spirit's home, but Erza couldn't help to feel uneasy and worried about Lucy's safety if she was left alone in the sphere with Minerva.

There was a reason Sabertooth's mischievous lady was one of its most powerful members and the red-haired woman didn't even want to think what Minerva could do to Lucy if the blond girl said something wrong or to Minerva's disliking.

All that Erza wanted was for Lucy to come back from the battle unharmed and victorious, she promised herself she would protect her loved one just like Lucy protects her, but if she came back half-alive…

As Juvia turned around in the water a sudden wave of magic pushed her out of the sphere and she landed on the ground, looking both confused and surprised.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled out slightly shocked that the powerful water-mage was knocked out of her own element.

"She was outstanding, but unfortunately, she's out!" Chapati's voice rung through the arena as Juvia sat up on the ground confusingly observing her surroundings. "But even so third place, her team gets six points!"

Back in the water sphere Minerva smirked lowering her hand that unleashed the wave of Territory magic. Then the black-haired woman turned to face Lucy both looking at each other with sharp glares.

Erza glanced from Lucy to Minerva worriedly, her body tensed up with protectiveness. Wendy noticed and asked if Erza was okay, to which the redhead replied with, "I'm fine."

"The five-minute rule comes into play now!" Chapati informed. "The person who leaves the sphere in the next five minutes will be in last place!"

"With my magic, I could have you outside of here in a flash!" back in the water Minerva smirked at Lucy's sharp glare and lightly chuckled. "But that would spoil the fun."

The black-haired woman raised her hand again and smirked, "Try to withstand this, Fairy Tail."

As the magic began to unleash itself from Minerva's hand, Lucy quietly murmured, "What is that?!"

"AAAAAAAHH!" Lucy yelled out in pain as the heat started to burn her body.

From her space in arena Erza's eyes widened, fists clenched tight and teeth gritted. She had to remind herself that it was just a battle, but it didn't stop her from shouting out in concern and protectiveness, "Lucy!"

The redhead knew that staying in the water sphere with Minerva would be a death wish.

Meanwhile Wendy noticed her friend's concern and observed the magic Minerva was using, "Heat? In the water?!"

"What the hell kind of magic is that?!" angrily shouted Gray.

Meanwhile back at the sphere the mysterious magic/heat hit Lucy with a powerful wave. The said girl tried not to yell out in pain, but it was nearly impossible. She wished Erza wouldn't have to see her like this, she wished that Erza wouldn't suddenly jump in the sphere and save her from Minerva's vicious attacks, just like she always did.

No, Lucy wanted to prove that she was strong too! That she could take any powerful blast and stand back up! She wanted to prove that she could fight for her guild, for her loved one!

"Th-That time it was heavy… Felt like lead…" Lucy murmured after the heat subsided. "If I don't get a Celestial Spirit out here…"

As the blond looked down she realized that her keys were gone and shocked words left her lips, "Huh? Where are my keys?!"

Lucy turned to face Minerva, but what she saw was even more shocking - Minerva was holding her keys and the belt attached to it "When did she... ?!"

Suddenly Minerva's hand was glowing again and new wave of magic pushed the blond girl back with full force.

As she was slowly pushed back to the edge of the sphere Chapati commented, "If Lucy exits the sphere now, she'll be in last place!"

The blond girl tried to swim back from the edge and as her back almost exited the sphere, she managed to stay inside.

"Oh?" Minerva teasingly asked, smirking and holding Lucy's keys with her left hand.

Another wave of heat burned Lucy as she was thrown back towards Minerva.

Erza, tense with worried, called out for Lucy one more time. If this continued any longer she didn't know if she coud hold back from going in the water sphere and slaughtering Minerva even if the black-haired woman was playing by the rules.

"No matter what..." the blond-haired girl started determinedly started. "...kind of attack you throw at me..." Two blasts of magic hit her body cutting Lucy off.

"I'm gonna... take it!" as Lucy finished, the countdown continued to count down. Erza was eyeing her girlfriend with wide eyes and silently pleading her to get out of the sphere so she wouldn't have to take the hard blows.

Minerva's sentence lazily rolled off her lips and she continued to smirk at Lucy, "Maybe it's about time for me to put you outside?"

Suddenly the blond's eyes darkened and she spoke up with a hoarse whisper, "If I lose now... I won't be able to face everyone... who got me here! Erza, Wendy, Elfman... I can't betray they're feelings! That's why... there's no way I'm giving up!"

As Lucy yelled out her determination, Minerva's smirk was wiped off her face, her eyes narrowing as she lowered her hand and Lucy's keys with it. The countdowns last seconds were ticking away.

"W-What's going on here?!" Chapati's confused voice rung through the arena. "Minerva's attacks have stopped! And just like that..." _BEEP_ "the five minutes are up!"

Erza let her body relax a little knowing that the battle was over meaning, that Lucy wouldn't have to continue her painful nightmare. But few seconds after, her body was once again tense with anger, fear and worried.

Lucy let out a screech as Minerva continued to blast her with her magic. Insane look rapidly danced in Minerva's eyes as she burned, bruised and wounded Lucy's body more and more till the girl couldn't take it anymore.

"You're arrogant, Fairy Tail! What do you know of us?! We are this world's number one guild! We're Sabertooth!" Minerva smirked sadistically as she made Lucy appear right before her and suddenly kicked her in the back.

"And now the body blow!" commented Chapati as he watched Minerva continue to punch and kick Lucy with her hands and legs knocking the blond unconscious. "Even without using her magic, Minerva has incredible power!"

"Please stop. Now you're just being cruel. Thank you very much!" Rabian pleaded as the audience saw the horrifying scene in front of them.

"She's still in water, so she's not down! She's just taking the beating!" added Chapati.

In the space area, Team Fairy Tail A was furious. Erza slammed her hands down on the cement and demanded in a frightening voice, booming so loud everyone in the arena could hear it, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Gray and Natsu glared at Sabetooth's members, who smirked back at them just as cruelly as their lady. "Sabertooth..." both boys growled out sending death glares at each member.

Wendy, who, had left the area were Erza was standing, to help Chelia, was watching the scene with horrified eyes. Chelia still sitting on the ground averted her eyes forth from Wendy to the brutal beeting not sure which sight was better; Lucy's physical abuse or her crush's horrified face.

Suddenly the referee stopped the brutal fight, signalizing for Minerva to stop her abuse.

"The competition is over! The winner is Minerva! Sabertooth really is strong!" Chapati commented when Minerva held Lucy's bruised body out of the water sphere just like a trophy, refusing to feel any remorse for what's she's done. "Lucy hasn't moved for a while, but is she okay?!"

As Minerva let go of Lucy's neck, Erza was already running towards her falling girlfriend. Catching her just in time, she let cold SWEAT break out on her forehead on seeing her Lucy so fragile, so broken, so bruised up. With shaking hands the redhead checked for Lucy's pulse and sighed in relief when she could feel the strong drumming of her beloved's heart.

Juvia, Chelia and Wendy who had been nearby the water sphere ran towards the two girls as Natsu and Gray reached Lucy and Erza as well. As Wendy and Chelia started heeling Lucy's bruises and wounds with their magic, the medical team entered the arena.

When Erza placed her girlfriend gently on the medical bed both her and the medical team rushed out of the arena, running to the infirmary Wendy and Chelia followed close behind running next to the bed Lucy was in, healing what they could with their magic.

From that day on Erza had multiple problems with Minerva, but the main one was her cruel nature and the fact that she tortured her beloved right in front of her eyes.

**Author's Note**

I was re-watching Fairy Tail's 'Grand Magic Games Arc' and when the Naval Battle happened, this drabble happened! XD The story is the same as the episode 171, just changed up a bit, some scenes left out and I added some yuri pairings!

This is my first drabble completely based off of a canon episode, so tell me if you would like to read more of this type.


	10. The Melancholy of Our Zodiac

**The Melancholy of Our Zodiac**

* * *

**Lies and Promises**

_"Do you promise to be by my side forever?"_

_"I promise."_

Aries stood in front of a new grave, dressed in black, holding an umbrella to shield herself from the rainwater. Tears rolled over her smooth cheeks as she let herself cry, hoping that it would relieve the pain. But it didn't.

Everyone had already left, leaving her alone with her beloved. Aquarius - her only friend - tried to convince Aries to leave the graveyard where Virgo was just recently buried, but the pink-haired girl wouldn't budge.

Letting the umbrella fall on the ground, the rainwater began to drench Aries clothes as she brought her hands to shield her eyes and cried harder, her body violently shaking.

"Why... WHY?!" Aries shouted at the sky, hoping Virgo could see her from up there. See how much Aries suffered, how these tears wouldn't stop. All she felt was pain.

"Why did you lie?! Did you lie to me about every single thing you said?!" Eery silence greeted the pink-haired woman.

"Did you lie when you said you loved me?!" Silence. Completely nothing. Aries broke down, falling on her knees as violent tremors started to shake her body.

I guess she got her answer...

* * *

**Drowning**

She couldn't drown! She was born in water, she was a mermaid, she had a tail, use it dammit! But Aquarius couldn't move it, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't...

As the air in her lungs began to subside Aquarius did the next thing she could - if she couldn't use her tail, she will use her legs! The blue-haired woman quickly transformed into her human form and tried to move her new pair of legs.

She couldn't! Aquarius finally realized that she was drowning and started to trash around with her arms, trying to bring her to the surface. The blue-haired woman scoffed. How pathetic! Drowning in your own element, what could be more humiliating?!

"Aquarius!" A sudden yell rung into water-mage's ears as she slowly drowned into dark depths of the great sea.

_Juvia... I'm sorry... But you will have to reach the great ocean without me... It seems that I will forever remain into the depths of the great sea forever..._

* * *

**Gun**

Gunshot pierced the air as Scorpio fell on his back, holding the wound were a bullet had hit him. The man holding his revolver turned around and left without a single word. His mission was accomplished.

"Scorpio!" screeched Aquarius as she stumbled to stand, ran over to her husband, kneeling down right beside him and taking his right hand into her warm ones.

How did this happen? _Why_ did it happen? Scorpio never knew that mafia and criminal gangs held such grudges over steeling some drugs. Sure that was years ago, when Scorpio did drugs, but after falling in love with his therapist - Aquarius, he changed his ways.

He was a different man now. He thought if he was a different man then maybe Aquarius would accept him, the world would accept him. He never wanted to change at all.

He would've just stayed the way he was, stealing drugs, alcohol other shit he could get his hands on, anything at all!

Maybe then he would not have sacrificed himself in order to save his wife. He wouldn't bleed out and his wife wouldn't cry by his side.

But he was a different man now... He was Scorpio...

* * *

**Author's Note**

Three short angst filled drabbles about three of my favorite Celestial Spirit couples - Aries/Virgo, Aquarius/Juvia and Aquarius/Scorpio!

**Dear Alex, **I wanted to ask you about that Lucy quote "Erza always crawls into my bed!", could you tell me from which canon episode it is or did you just made it up, perhaps? If so, that's a great line! XD And if not I would definitely write a one-shot on that episode just for you!


	11. Pen and Paper

Pen and Paper

If Lucy would have to put her relationship with Erza in words, she would say that they work together perfectly just like pen and paper.

Lot of people think their relationship is bizarre, that they shouldn't be together. Well, Lucy would say that their thinking is bizarre.

How could they not see it? Why wouldn't they see it? They are perfect together.

_Just like pen and paper._

Pen and paper are as close as can be. Meant for each other. Created to serve the other's purpose. Without pen, the paper wouldn't have any purpose to even exist.

Lucy and Erza are as close as can be, maybe even closer. They understand each other.

Meant for each other, destined to be together.

Born to make each other happy.

Without Erza's love and protection, Lucy wouldn't feel safe and at home. She would be lonely and in despair for warmth.

Without Lucy's love and happiness, Erza wouldn't find solace and wouldn't feel protected. She would be cold and lost without Lucy's light guiding her.

Erza, just like a pen, writes rules, protects and tries to write it right.

Lucy, just like the paper, listens, brings Erza happiness and guides her.

_Just like pen and paper._

If they both could see it, why couldn't the others?


	12. Fairy Crack Tail: EverLu

**Ruby's Story: Mother**

* * *

_2011/July 17th/Sunday/7:24 pm_

"Mother, can you read me a story?" asked a six-year-old girl, holding up a children's book written by a well-known author in Fiore.

Erza looked up from cutting tomatoes and said in a gentle voice, "Ruby, maybe later. I'm making dinner."

Ruby sighed in irritation and turned on her heel, examining the kitchen, "But I'm bored and Mommy is away at her 'Author's Convention'!"

The red-haired woman let a chuckle pass her lips as she cut more tomatoes, "Mommy will be away only for three more days. Surely you can wait _that_ long."

"Mhm, but I miss her…" Ruby nodded, and frowned as well. Erza stopped cutting tomatoes as she kneeled in front of her daughter and gently pet her head.

"I miss Lucy too and I understand that I haven't been spending much time with you lately, but what if we tomorrow go to the annual 'Magnolia Fair'?" the red-haired woman hopefully asked as Ruby looked up from the ground.

"You promise to take me to the carousel ride?" Ruby questioned.

Erza nodded, small smile gracing her features.

"And you promise to buy me cotton candy?"

Erza nodded, smile slightly faltering. When did her sweet, innocent daughter learned to question people like that?! Furthermore the redhead had just promised to spend way more money that she originally planned!

"And you promise to buy me at least one wooden doll?"

Erza, still smiling, hung her head and sighed, "I promise…"

Sudden smile plastered on Ruby's face as she hugged her mother, "Yes, we'll definitely be going to the fair tomorrow!" And with that the scarlet-haired girl was bolting up the stairs to her room.

Erza stood up and re-continued cutting the tomatoes. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_2011/July 18th/Monday_

The following day Erza woke early in the morning, to get ready for the big day. Around twelve o'clock Ruby was coming downstairs as well, all dressed and packed ready to go to the fair.

"Do you think Aquaria is going to be there?" Ruby suddenly spoke up as the girl was walking beside her redheaded mother, the sign of the annual 'Magnolia Fair' in sight.

"Well, we'll just have to go and look around, won't we?" Erza asked back, looking down at her daughter as the said small girl nodded.

When the two girls reached the fairs' gates they could already hear the screaming and laughter of the children on the rollercoaster. When they entered they were almost suffocated by the big crowd of children and their parents.

Ruby quickly clutched her mother's hand, fear of being lost washed over her tiny body, but Erza comfortingly and gently squeezed Ruby's small hand.

"Where should we go first?" the red-haired woman asked while making her path through the big crowd.

"Um..." Ruby looked around the fair, trying to see past the moving human figures and spotted a cotton candy vending machine. "Cotton candy!"

Erza followed her daughter's pointed finger and spotted the small vending machine as well. Giving Ruby a small nod, the red-haired woman was battling past the moving crowd until both girls finally reached their destination.

The vender brightly smiled at the two mage's and beamed, "Hello and welcome to "Magic C.C"(Magic Cotton Candy)!"

_That voice... So feminine and cheerful..._

"Mirajane?" Erza asked delighted surprise filling her graceful features.

Following her mother's reaction Ruby gaped and squealed in surprise, "Auntie Mira!"

The vender, Mirajane, opened her eyes and smiled at her two friends before chuckling, "It's nice to see you too, girls!"

"What are you doing here?" Erza questioned, a smile forming on her lips.

"I was always very found of fairs' and with Elfman being away on his honeymoon with Evergreen, Lissana and I didn't know what to do for the summer." the white-haired woman started vending a pink cotton candy.

"We found job requests for simple jobs; cotton candy vender and rollercoaster provider. Since I'm terrified of heights, Lissana chose the later and I'm stuck here vending puffy candy. But it's not that bad..." Mira finished as she handed the candy on a stick to Ruby.

The young girl greedily accepted it and immediately started to mow it down.

"Where's Cana?" Erza asked as she handed Mira the money.

"'Cmon, Erza, I think you know very well where Cana is." the white-haired woman said her goodbyes before vending cotton candy for new customers.

The redhead only shook her head, trying to erase the image of drunk naked Cana running around the town, before leaving the vending machine with her daughter.

Erza looked down at the little girl and asked, "Where do you want to go next?"

Ruby stopped eating her cotton candy and looked around the fair. Suddenly a big, bright smile appeared on her face and she ran towards the carousel ride all the while yelling, "Aquaria!"

Erza snapped out of her daze and dashed after her daughter. As Ruby stopped in front of the carousel she immediately hugged her friend and started chatting over something their mother's completely forgotten.

As the red-haired woman ran up behind her daughter, she saw a blue-haired woman sitting by one of the tables in the Cafeteria that was build near the carousel.

"Juvia!" Erza yelled out, startling the woman, before running up to the table, the blue-haired mage was sitting by.

Juvia looked at Erza with wide, startled eyes and closed the magazine she was reading, "Erza?"

* * *

"So how things been for you?" Erza asked as she sipped her peppermint tea from a white cup.

Ruby and Aquaria were riding on the carousel all the while laughing, so the two mother's could have a peaceful conversation. Juvia sucked her orange juice from a straw and slight darkness clouded her eyes.

"Not so good... Aquaria... she..."

Erza placed the teacup down and looked at Juvia, who cast her gaze downwards, "What's the matter? Is someone threatening you? I swear I'll ki-"

"Aquaria can't control her magic and it's becoming very dangerous!" Juvia silently snapped while Erza looked confused.

"What do you-"

The blue-haired woman cut off her companion, "Aquaria wasn't born physically, she was made out of water. Aquarius and I made her out of water from the great sea. Ever since she's been growing like a normal girl, but few days ago her water-magic went out of control. Since I was the only one there I had to stop it myself, but I got some serious bruises. You know how hard it is to be in a relationship with a Celestial Spirit..."

Erza placed her hand on top of Juvia's and said in comforting way, "Lucy and I both know how hard it is. And we both show great support as well as Fairy Tail. So if you need anything..."

Suddenly a gagging noise was heard and collective gasp was heard from the children riding the carousel, even a few screams. Small footsteps were heard and Aquaria along with Ruby ran up to the table, wearing mortified expressions.

Ruby yelled out startling the two mothers, "Aquaria vomited!"

The small girl - Aquaria, was on the verge of tears as she asked in a teary voice, "Is something wrong with me? Am I sick?!" And with that she broke down in tears.

Juvia placed a hand on top of her daughter's head and hugged her in comforting way, "Nothing's wrong with you. Calm down, everything's fine..."

The blue-haired woman picked up Aquaria as fast as she could, waved her goodbyes and walked home with fast steps to nurse Aquaria. Erza sighed took out her wallet and left the bill for both her's and Juvia's drinks.

As she stood up, Ruby asked in a fear laced voice, "Is Aquaria going to die?"

Erza looked at her daughter, before taking her hand and walking to the fairs' second exit, "No, she isn't! You shouldn't think of such things, Ruby."

They walked together back home, happy-go-lucky mood totally ruined. The air was tense and both girl's didn't want to break it.

The streets of Magnolia suddenly looked gloomy and dark compared to the morning cheeriness and sunshine.

Suddenly Ruby's eyes cast on a stores' window that displayed wooden dolls. The girl abruptly stopped, causing her mother to stop as well and look at what had catched Ruby's interest.

The small girl ran up to the window and put her palms on it, "Wooden dolls!" She turned her head and looked at Erza with pleading eyes, "Please? You promised!"

The red-haired woman only sighed before nodding her head. A quiet "Yes!" was heard and the two girls walked into the store. It was empty as suspected, it _was_ Monday after all.

As the doorbell rung, the seller lifted her head and another surprise struck Erza.

* * *

"Wow, Levy... Never thought you would be stuck as a saleswoman for a wooden doll shop." Erza commented while eyeing the store from afar. She pressed her back against the counter and leaned on it.

Ruby was busy running around the empty store, taking the dolls one by one, trying to decide which one she should buy.

Levy let an exhausted sigh leave her lips and ran her left hand over her face, "Do you have to remind me? I know it's probably more expected from Laki, but-"

"Are you kidding me? That girl's a total sadist! If anything, she should be making wood torture devices and not dolls!" Erza quietly yelled, so her daughter wouldn't hear.

Nobody should know what Laki's room looked like... It's a sadistic room, for one and a torturing chamber, for two!

"Yeah, well... How's Lu-chan doing?" Levy asked trying to ignore the image of Laki's room poking its way into her head. Both girls lived at Fairy Hills, so Levy's seen all the girl rooms'.

"Oh, she's great! Saturday she took the train to Crocus to attend the "Author's Convention". God knows, what she is doing there." Erza answered.

Levy's face held a small smile as she said, "It's great that at least Lu-chan is attending. I wanted to go together with her, but unfortunately I didn't have enough money. This year the admission is very expensive, over seven hundred jewels!"

Erza's eyes widened and she quietly murmured, "So that's why Lucy was going on those expensive missions last week..."

"I heard that Magnolia's annual fair started today." Levy tried to strike a conversation since Ruby had not yet decided on a doll and was furiously running around the store.

"Been there already. Met Mira, Juvia and her daughter Aquaria. Looks like your not the only one working today."

Levy looked confused for a moment before a knowing expression plastered on her face, "Yeah, yeah, Lissana told me. They both came into the shop, early in the morning and gave me lunch. Since the fair is pretty close, Lissana and Mira both run here, over their breaks, just to chat the time away. She said something about a rollercoaster or something..."

"Rollercoaster provider?"

"Yah, that's it!"

... And awkward silence passed when Ruby finally decided on a doll with golden hair and a white cloak-like dress, "This one, please!"

As Levy took the doll and put it in a plastic bag, she asked, "Why this one Ru-chan?"

When Ruby accepted the bag from Levy and Erza pulled out her wallet, the small girl answered with a bright smile, "Because it reminds me of Mommy!"

* * *

_2011/July 19th/Tuesday/0:03 am_

Erza plopped down on her shared bed with Lucy. Once both girls got home, Erza realized just how exhausted she was! All day running around Magnolia, buying shit, really _was_ exhausting.

When Lucy got home, the red-haired woman would definitely take an expensive job request, to make up for all the money she threw away today. Ruby is becoming too spoiled for her own good! But Erza promised, so it's partly her fault too.

The requip-mage sighed and buried her face in a pillow. She cast her eyes towards the lacrima powered clock._ 0:03_

Ruby was probably fast asleep, as Erza didn't hear any footsteps coming from upstairs. The whole second floor was Ruby's with exception with the guest room.

_SIGH_

Being an S-class mage was hard. Being a wife to a wonderful woman - Lucy was hard. But there was something even harder - being a mother to a six-year-old baby girl.

* * *

**Author's Note**

You guys gave me so much requests that I don't know what to do with them, but I'm working on them all! Big thanks to **kmcmillen423,** your ideas were brilliant as always! I will definitely use them for future one-shots!

**Alex,** I'm sorry that I brought you into slavery called "Marina & the Diamonds"! XD I'm personally addicted to her music, because you can take any song of hers and turn it into a one-shot!


	13. Ruby's Story: Mother

**Requested by a Guest: "Can you write more Mirajane/Cana stories?"**

* * *

Before a Battle

Mira's heart was pounding in her ears, cold sweat ran down her cheek and landed on the ground. Where was that idiot?!

The white-haired woman, leaning against a tree and looking up at the gloom sky. Her hand was pressed against a newly formed cut. It wasn't deep, but it also wouldn't stop shedding scarlet drops one by one.

The forest was nested in a heavy fog and the only thing that Mira could see past her nose, were those gloomy skies. It felt like they were almost glaring at her. It wasn't her fault!

It all had started earlier today. Mirajane and Cana, while gathering mushrooms in the nearby forest, came across some thugs who were trying to rape an innocent girl. Tied to a tree, clothing ripped apart; the young lady was scared to the bone.

Immediately both mages set into action. Forming a plan, Mira distracted the thugs, leading them away from the tied up victim and defeated them. It wasn't an easy battle, as some of the criminals were mages as well, but all that Mira got was a cut on her stomach.

Meanwhile Cana was supposed to free the girl and get her away from the forest as soon as possible. Later both women were supposed to met up at the same spot were the victim was held captive - the tree.

Yeah, were _supposed to_... Shortly after Mira's battle, a deep and heavy fog formed around the forest. Even so, the white-haired woman managed to find her way back to the tree as the freshly cut robes, thrown on the ground, confirmed she was at the right place.

Mira concluded that the girl was okay as Cana had freed her and possibly led her out of the forest. The forest wasn't deep; few metres and you would come into a meadow.

But where the hell was she?! Did Cana forget? No, that wouldn't be it. Cana never forgot such important things, even when drunk. So what was it?!

_Please, just come back to the tree. Bruised up, completely fine or half alive; I don't care! Just be safe and come back..._

What Mira didn't realize was that those were her last words to Cana, before the fateful battle.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well another request filled! I'm working on them all!

Dear** Alex, **yeah, Laki has purple hair. Also do you read Fairy Tail manga or watch Fairy Tail anime? Oh and you're good at making people blush! Thank you for your compliment!


	14. Fairy Crack Tail: MirLu

**Requested by a Guest: "Write about Erza getting jealous or Mirajane/Lucy!" and gokuss4kamehameha: "Could you do a Mira and Lucy pairing? You don't see it that often."**

* * *

**Fairy Crack Tail: Mirajane/Lucy (MirLu)**

* * *

**Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

Mirajane doesn't really wear any make-up at all. She is the nature girl, born in the wild, raised in wild. Even so Lucy thinks that Mira looks absolutely beautiful without make-up.

The white-haired girl has that natural brightness and shine, that lifts Lucy's spirit right up, when the blond girl gets to see Mira's smile. It gives her motivation to write again, even when everybody tells her that her stories are horrible. She tries again and again, if it means that she will see that petite smile once more.

Lucy isn't really the funny type of girl. The blond was cheerful and always had that positive aura surrounding her, but the jokes never worked when Lucy told them. Even so Mirajane laughs every time when Lucy tells the punchline wrong or messes the joke up completely.

Every February Mira gives Lucy golden roses and in favor Lucy buys Mira a heart shaped chocolate box.

"Will you be my Valentine?" both girls ask simultaneously. Realizing, they blush and laugh. Every February, every Valentine's day it's different, but the scenario is the same.

It feels like Lucy is a teenager once again; blushing, stammering and trying to ask the white-haired woman out on a date. A simple date, nothing too fancy, so why is it hard?

It feels like Mira is a teenage once again; crushing on a cute girl and trying to ask her out on a date. Mirajane doesn't come from a rich family, so she's worried if Lucy even likes her that way. Surely Lucy would go for a rich man or a woman instead, right?

The white-haired woman doesn't have to offer anything other than her undying love. She doesn't have a lot of money or a big mansion. She has a warm heart, a loving family and a best friend who she's crushing on - not much, huh?

Lucy's heart merely stops when Mira looks at her, that smile and those eyes... Just one touch is enough to send jolts of electricity down Lucy's body, just the slightest hand brush.

_Slightest touch..._

It's hard to believe that this is real, no really, is Mira dreaming or something? The said woman's eyes are wide open, "Can you repeat that?"

Lucy's blush darkens and she forces out, "I said: Would you like to go out on a date?" Then she adds, "Nothing too fancy! Just a simple get-together."

Mira's shock melts into relief and she warmly smiles, "Of course, a simple date!"


	15. Before a Battle (MirCa)

**Requested by a Guest: "Can you write more Mirajane/Cana stories?"**

* * *

Before a Battle

Mira's heart was pounding in her ears, cold sweat ran down her cheek and landed on the ground. Where was that idiot?!

The white-haired woman, leaning against a tree and looking up at the gloom sky. Her hand was pressed against a newly formed cut. It wasn't deep, but it also wouldn't stop shedding scarlet drops one by one.

The forest was nested in a heavy fog and the only thing that Mira could see past her nose, were those gloomy skies. It felt like they were almost glaring at her. It wasn't her fault!

It all had started earlier today. Mirajane and Cana, while gathering mushrooms in the nearby forest, came across some thugs who were trying to rape an innocent girl. Tied to a tree, clothing ripped apart; the young lady was scared to the bone.

Immediately both mages set into action. Forming a plan, Mira distracted the thugs, leading them away from the tied up victim and defeated them. It wasn't an easy battle, as some of the criminals were mages as well, but all that Mira got was a cut on her stomach.

Meanwhile Cana was supposed to free the girl and get her away from the forest as soon as possible. Later both women were supposed to met up at the same spot were the victim was held captive - the tree.

Yeah, were _supposed to_... Shortly after Mira's battle, a deep and heavy fog formed around the forest. Even so, the white-haired woman managed to find her way back to the tree as the freshly cut robes, thrown on the ground, confirmed she was at the right place.

Mira concluded that the girl was okay as Cana had freed her and possibly led her out of the forest. The forest wasn't deep; few metres and you would come into a meadow.

But where the hell was she?! Did Cana forget? No, that wouldn't be it. Cana never forgot such important things, even when drunk. So what was it?!

_Please, just come back to the tree. Bruised up, completely fine or half alive; I don't care! Just be safe and come back..._

What Mira didn't realize was that those were her last words to Cana, before the fateful battle.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well another request filled! I'm working on them all!

Dear** Alex, **yeah, Laki has purple hair. Also do you read Fairy Tail manga or watch Fairy Tail anime? Oh and you're good at making people blush! Thank you for your compliment!


	16. 4 Moments of KaYu

**Requested by The Impostor: "Can you do a Kagura/Yukino chapter?" Hope you like it!**

* * *

**4 Moments of KaYu (Kagura/Yukino)**

* * *

**Injured**

Yukino hissed as Kagura tied the bandage around her wrist too tightly.

"Sorry," Kagura apologized sternly, even if she didn't feel sorry at all. It was all Yukino's fault. The light-blue-haired girl had invited Mirajane over to their house, had a cooking competition and accidentally cut her wrist on a sharp kitchen knife.

Yeah, "accidentally" wasn't the correct word... After the whole bleeding fiasco, Mira had left, promising to have a cooking contest with Yukino sometime when the light-blue-haired girl's lover wasn't around.

Kagura wasn't really into cooking. She was all swords, revenge and fight, type of woman. And when you put her as a judge for your food contest or whatever it was, things get messy. Not only the purple-haired woman made stern witty remarks at Mira's delicious dishes, she even insulted Yukino's cooking style.

As Kagura's girlfriend, shaking from rage and humiliation, slapped the purple-haired woman, Yukino's hand flew right back and she managed to cut herself on a kitchen knife. Then panic ensued and then the bleeding fiasco...

"You could have been nicer to Mirajane! She was trying to be polite around you, but it's nearly impossible when you act like a stern bitch! And you could have been nicer to me! I'm your girlfriend and you should at least show some love! This was probably the last time I invite my friends over to our house, when your in it!" Yukino scolded Kagura when the said girl was done bandaging Yukino's wrist.

"You don't really show any interest in my hobbies, so why should I? Don't forget I own your life and-" Kagura started, but was cut off by Yukino.

"You'll take my life with that katana, yadi yada! And even so I don't think you have the nerve to do it anyway." the light-blue-haired girl said confidently as she mirrored Kagura's glare.

"It was only that one time at the Grand Magic Games! I took pity on you!" the purple-haired woman yelled, hazel eyes blazing in anger.

"Yeah, pity. More like lo-"

"All right, that's it!"

* * *

"We should have make-up sex more often..." Yukino gasped out as the light-blue-haired girl was laying in the bed shared by her lover.

"Yeah, I definitely agree..." Kagura murmured, enjoying the afterglow of their love-making. Both women were cuddled up under a blanket, trying to catch their breaths.

Maybe an injured Yukino wasn't half as bad.

* * *

**The Hundredth Fight**

Yukino and Kagura fight, everybody knows that. They fight about the littlest of things and about the tiniest disagreements. Kagura never asks for Yukino's opinion and just does things her way, annoying the crap out of Yukino. Yeah, that is a functional and wealthy relationship.

"Where did my blue skirt go?" asked Yukino as she walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a long-sleeved blouse and a pair of panties.

Kagura, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, answered without lifting her eyes from the reading material, "I threw it out."

"What?! Why?!"

"It had holes in it and the color was draining from it." Well it was only partly true. The holes were very small and from afar you couldn't even see them. As for the color - it was always draining every time Yukino washed the skirt, so surprise-surprise!

"Oh thank you, Kagura! It was so nice of you to throw out my only skirt that I intended to wear today!" Yukino growled out, stomping back to their shared bedroom.

"You're welcome!" yelled the purple-haired woman, but all she got for a reply was a distant "Fuck you!"

Later that evening when Yukino came home from a Sabertooth guild meeting, she was surprised with a dinner and a nicely dressed Kagura. The purple-haired woman was wearing a long violet dress that reached the ground.

Yukino's lips parted by the sight of her girlfriend, "Kagura?"

"I'm celebrating," replied purple-haired woman with a blank expression.

"What exactly?"

Kagura let a small smile dance on her lips, "Well, it _was_ our hundredth fight and-"

But the light-blue-haired woman was already stomping to their shared bedroom, to change into her night-clothes and sleep. She really didn't need to know which fight it was. What's even weirder was that Kagura _counted_ them.

"Yukino?" the purple-haired woman called out, confused till the bone, but all she got was a distant "Fuck you!"

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

Yukino scoffed as Kagura stated flirting with Erza,_ again_. It was like she was a completely different person when the purple-haired woman was drunk.

Lucy was no better. She was clenching her fists so tight, few scarlet drops fell on the floor. Who knew Lucy, of all people, would be this overprotective. She wasn't enjoying Kagura's roaming hands on her redheaded girlfriend and neither was Yukino.

It all started on Cana's 20th's birthday party. As typical of Cana, there was a lot of drinking involved and at some point Cana was passed out in the pool, half-naked. Mirajane, being Cana's girlfriend, could invite her friends as well.

When Yukino and Kagura got the invitation, the light-blue-haired girl was excited, but you couldn't say the same about her girlfriend. Kagura, the emotionless bitch that she is, refused immediately. But then later, after being convinced by Yukino, went to the party anyway.

Getting drunk and flirting with Erza, who was at the party with Lucy, wasn't on Kagura's "to do" list. But it happened, so fuck it!

"Kagura, I really think you should lay down." Erza tried as she prayed Kagura's arms off her neck, hoping that Lucy hadn't seen the whole scene, twice.

"No, no... I'm fi-_hick_ fine..." Kagura slurred.

Lucy, who clenching her fists in the room's corner along with Yukino, stomped over to where Erza sat and grabbed her by the arm. Erza's eyes widened as she was being dragged to the door by the angry blond.

No words were needed to explain the dramatic situation.

Kagura who was just passed out on the couch, didn't catch Yukino's death glares and death threat's when being carried home by her "loving" girlfriend.

* * *

**Personality Confusion**

Yukino never understood Kagura. The purple-haired woman was so different in so many ways, that it was difficult to keep track of all her personalities. And maybe that was the reason they fought so much...

Kagura or Kagura-chan, as called by Beth, was Kagura's sweet behaviour when the said purple-haired woman was drunk. She was easy-going, laughed a lot and talked more often, but it was hard to understand what she was saying, thanks to all the drunken slurring.

But somehow "Kagura-chan" didn't seem just friendly, she was more affectionate as well. Yup, flirting with every damn girl she could reach in a ten-foot radar and that pissed Yukino off.

The blank or emotionless Kagura came into the picture when she was fighting in a death match. No one wanted to mess with her as Yukino had experienced herself. Always having that blank look on her face...

But not always Kagura got like that fighting her enemies, she was pretty blank and emotionless with Yukino as well. Did things her way without asking Yukino's opion or though that what she did, was the only, and I mean the only, option.

And there was also the stern bitch Kagura, that Yukino had grown to hate. That bitch always knew how to push Yukino's buttons, make the girl cry or cut her sensitive emotions.

This Kagura lashed out when Yukino did things _her_ way and not Kagura's way. The bitch only cared about her own interests and when put to do something she didn't want, was quick to insult everyone as much as possible.

Swords, fighting and revenge, sounds familiar? Good. Because that's what Kagura was. Like a book. The same cover, but different pages.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't really know which color Kagura's hair is - the Fairy Tail Wikia says that in anime its purple, but in manga its black. Please excuse that, 'cause I went with the anime version. Also her eyes; anime - hazel, manga - brown. I hope none of the characters were too OOC!

**Dear Alex, **about "Before a Battle" - it's all up to you if you see that Cana died or she was kidnapped or other shit happened... It _was_ my intention to make it ambiguous and I guess I did a good job! XD And it was also my intention to bring on the sadness shower too! I'm very happy I succeeded! XD


	17. Sword (ErLu)

Sword

Erza as a knight loved her equipment - her armors and her weapons. But there was a special weapon, a sword that the redhead particularly liked.

The simple sword that Erza always carried around wherever she went – to the movies, to the guild, to her date with Lucy and sometimes even to her bed. But the latter was not so very often.

This simple sword had always protected Erza when she went on S-class missions, it protected her guild mates and it protected one person Erza truly cared about – Lucy.

While Lucy was protecting Erza with her love and happiness, the redhead did the same with her sword. The blond-haired girl knew of Erza's feelings as Erza knew of Lucy's.

They trusted each other completely. Whenever Lucy was down or injured, Erza would summon that simple sword and relief immediately washed over Lucy. She knew when Erza summoned her sword, the red-haired woman would take care of the foes and monsters and nothing could harm Lucy anymore.

Erza as a knight swore to destroy the sword if it somehow didn't protect Lucy. The redhead would destroy the sword and every armor that went it, even if the sword somehow was a symbol of her pride, shame and independence.

"You do know that the sword wouldn't be the culprit, right? The only way a sword couldn't protect Lucy would be because _you_ couldn't protect Lucy. You didn't know how to wield it, thus letting your loved one die!"

Insane chuckling was heard, it made Erza's stomach twist in disgust.

But somehow Minerva's words stung Erza's heart even more than watching her loved one get tortured before her eyes.

In the end Erza, as a knight, would be the only one to blame. Not the sword, but Erza. The redhead could destroy every armor and every weapon she had, but in the end, the guilt would be settled in the depths of her heart.

It wouldn't go away even if Erza killed herself…


	18. Fairy Crack Tail: MinLianna

**3 Moments of WenChe (Wendy/Chelia)**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"C'mon girls, you know the tradition!" shouted Mirajane, as she wiped another wine glass with a towel. Cat-like grin stretched on her face.

It was unfortunate, that Wendy and Chelia had just walked in through the main entrance in Fairy Tail. And as expected of Mirajane, the white-haired woman had hung a mistletoe right above the door.

Everybody knew that if it was Christmas, it was Mirajane and her mistletoes. Erza and Lucy always tried to stay together, side-by-side, when they walked into the guild or were taking long walks around the Fairy Hills. Both women didn't want to replay last year's events, when Erza walked in with Cana and they, you know...

"Mira this isn't fair!" whined Wendy as the white-haired woman turned on her camera and took out her Christmas album, pictures full of different people kissing under mistletoes.

Cana nodded, when Wendy started complaining again. The brown-haired woman didn't really "approve" of Mira's weird Christmas tradition.

"Yeah, Mira just let them be." Cana said in a stern voice, even though she had drunk more alcohol than the whole guild together over a year.

The white-haired woman smiled, turning on her lacrima powered camera, "Cana, Hunny, don't get involved! Or no sex on the new year's night!"

Cana shut her mouth, but quickly opened it again to take another swing of alcohol. The brown-haired woman would better stay silent than to miss sex on new year's eve!

"Mi-mmp!" Chelia's lips suddenly crashed on Wendy's, making the blue-haired girl stumble back a bit. A flash of bright light filled the room.

When Chelia released Wendy's cheeks, the said girl took a deep breath before throwing glares at various members of Fairy Tail, who wore similar cheeky expressions.

"This is so going on my album's front page!"

"Mira!"

* * *

**Church Bells**

The big church bells rung, rhythmically, making Wendy frown. Sitting on a bench, in the park that was next to a church, wasn't what Wendy planned.

Sure, the blue-haired woman wasn't _in_ the church, but she didn't want to see Chelia's beaming face as it clenched her heart even tighter. Today was the damned day.

Chelia Blendy, the love of Wendy's life, was getting married to Lyon Vastia.

Wendy couldn't say that she didn't expect this, because she did. Since the Grand Magic Games, the blue-haired woman could practically see the hearts in Chelia's eyes whenever Lyon walked by. It was no secret that Chelia liked Lyon, but Wendy never imagined that Lyon would like her back.

Like her so much, to even ask her hand in marriage! Of course Chelia said yes, but that's where the melancholy starts.

Getting a neatly designed wedding invite, surprised Wendy and slightly excited her. But as soon as she read it, her excitement dropped and was replaced by sadness. Wendy guessed this would happen sooner or later, but it hurt her even more.

It felt like Chelia was clenching her heart tight, spilling all the love and blood, that Wendy so deeply hid. It hurt so much and she didn't know what to do to make it stop!

Suddenly the church doors opened, bringing Wendy out of her thoughts. But the sight made her stomach turn.

Chelia clung to Lyon, as the said gentleman carried his new wife down the church steps and both jumped into the limousine. People ran out of the church and started waving their hands, saying their goodbyes and well-wishes.

Wendy guessed the ceremony was already over and stood up. She slowly walked through the park, away from the church. It was a gloomy day, even if the sun was shining brightly in the skies.

The park was empty. Good. The blue-haired woman didn't want anyone to see the tears falling on the ground. Wendy wiped her eyes again and again, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks, like rivers.

As she cried, Wendy made a mental note to run into a pharmacy. Maybe she could buy some medicine to make the pain stop. Some pills for a heartbreak.

* * *

**November**

Chelia loved November. It was cool, breezy and somehow Chelia always got to wear Wendy's hand-made scarf. The wind was nice as well.

It was like, all the things Chelia loved the most, were the one month and that already made November amazing! Nobody knew if it was the end of autumn or the beginning of the winter.

It was so chilly and cold that Chelia had to love all of it. As the pink-haired woman tried to pass the moving figures, on the busy city's streets, she had to think of Wendy.

Chelia was already late to work, because of her thoughts, so why not think of Wendy as well? _Wendy..._

Wendy was everything Chelia loved. She was sweet, clumsy (just like her) and so innocent, that Chelia just wanted to hug her so tight and make Wendy her pet. But she couldn't really do that, now could she?

Suddenly a person bumped into Chelia, almost knocking her down. As the woman tried to glare at the figure all she got was a rude -"Watch where you're going!"

But no, now that Chelia thought about this, there was also this chilly side of Wendy. The cool, calm persona that Chelia loved just as much. It was like all the things Chelia loved was in a one person.

_Her Wendy... Her November Wendy..._

* * *

The conference room's door suddenly opened and a messy Chelia walked in, holding documents neatly folded into folders. You couldn't say the same about the woman who was holding them. Hair messy, clothes wrinkled and Chelia was out of breath.

The people who were in the room, turned their heads to look at the pink-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"I'm here!" she gasped out, trying to fix her hair.

"It's quarter past eleven! You're late!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Take note that Wendy and Chelia can be any age you want them to be! But for me, the specific ages were; Wendy - 19, Chelia - 22.

I'm sorry, I haven't updated lately! I had to attend a funeral, I've tried to free my apartment from my old furniture and I needed to buy a new shelving unite, a new commode _and_ a new TV, also I think someone is stalking me, probably have to call the police... What I'm trying to say is that I'm back and expect more chapters soon!

Oh and **Alex,** that sentence about me cracking my head open against a wall, literally made me crack up! No seriously, I laughed my ass off! XD


	19. 3 Moments of WenChe

**Requested by Shi-san23: "Could you do a dark themed Karen/Aries?" **

* * *

Chains

Chained. That's how Aries felt. Chained up against a wall, like some dog, like some slave! Not literally, but emotional chains and cages settled their way into the lamb's mind, when the girl made her Celestial Spirit contract with Karen Lilica.

Aries wasn't allowed to call her _master_ any bad names, but if Aries could she would name Karen the biggest_ cunt_, she's ever met. The pink-haired girl wasn't allowed to hurt her _master_ in any way, and even if Aries somehow managed to do that, she would just be punished by Karen again.

Whips, knives, blades, physical abuse, sexual abuse... What's next, magical abuse?!

Aries felt kind of glad when Master Bob started to caught on to all horrible things that Karen did to Aries. She was glad that everyone suspected something, then maybe she could get out of here, be free and-

_SLAP_

"You useless slut! You like crying about your problems, don't you! Maybe next time don't tell Master Bob, but the whole world, huh?!" Karen yelled at Aries, as she watched the helpless girl writhe on the floor in pain, as Karen whipped her again and again.

Screams... Horrid screams came from Karen's house that evening and Aries though she would die from the pain (even if that was impossible), if Leo, or her _onii-chan_, hadn't steeped in. He took hold of Karen's wrist and twisted it, letting the whip fall to the ground.

Aries didn't see the fight between her brother and Karen, nor did she heard the yells and screeches. When she returned to the spirit world, she was greeted by Virgo.

Both women had grown close to each other. They met sometime in Spirit World, started talking to one another and before they knew it they were best friends. Virgo could relate to Aries situation, well not precisely, bt the pink-haired woman knew how it was like to be stuck with a master you didn't want.

Everlu wasn't exactly her type...

"You shouldn't let her damage you this much. Otherwise you'll be completely useless in battle." Virgo blankly said as she cleaned Aries, red fresh wounds before putting the bandages on them.

All Aries could do was wince and take it, as she responded, "I'm already usele-"

"No you're not!" Virgo screeched out, startling Aries and herself. Tears poured from her eyes as Virgo started crying, shaking violently.

She couldn't take it! She couldn't just sit here, doing nothing! Everyday after doing her chores at Everlu's mansion, he came back to the spirit world. And the first thing she did was find a medical kit with bandages, cotton and ointment.

She was prepared to see her dear friend - Aries - come back to the Spirit World, bruised up, with countless new cuts. It hurt, it clenched her heart! She may nurse Aries back to health, but she couldn't make stop it!

She couldn't stop Karen from lashing out at Aries at random moments. She couldn't stop everything... _She_ was useless, not Aries...

* * *

"Please, Leo! You have to step in! You can't let that Witch terrorize your sister, my friend any longer! Please!" Virgo pleaded to the lion spirit, but all he did was stare blankly at Virgo.

The pink-haired woman was on her knees, begging, as tears streamed down her face.

Leo turned his back on Virgo and walked away, "You know the rules, Virgo. We can't interfere."

"Leo!" Virgo stood up, legs shaking, "Please! She doesn't deserve this!"

The orange-haired male suddenly turned around, making eye contact with Virgo's teary ones, "Don't you think I know that?! No one deserves what Aries going through... Not even Karen herself..."

Virgo's eyes flashed with anger, hate and something else, as the woman growled out, "Don't you dare say her name, Leo! Don't say it, not when I'm near!"

* * *

When Karen died, Aries didn't know if she should be happy or not.

"Onii-chan, why...?" Aries asked to herself in a whisper, as she read the note attached to her Celestial Spirit house. The whole world had gone in to one big chaos, after Leo the Lion was banned from the Spirit World, for killing his owner - Karen Lilica.

Aries was thankful and happy that Karen died. She was finally free, her old contract was broken and replaced by a new one. Some woman, Angel, had summoned her and made a contract with her.

So far nothing bad had happened, but Aries didn't expect much. After all, in her short life, she was always treated as some trash. Weak and useless. In matter of time, Angel probably will start hitting Aries out of pure boredom.

While Aries was drowning in her confusion, Virgo was almost suffocated by the guilt. It washed over the pink-haired woman like tidal wave, knocking her down, suffocating her. She couldn't breath; it was all her damn fault!

Leo had refused to help his sister, then why did he? Did Virgo convinced him or did he did on his accord? To help Aries or to help himself?

All these questions were flying around the maiden's head. She was glad that Aries was safe from Karen's wrath and would never be hurt again, but Leo...

* * *

The next time Virgo saw Aries was awkward and kind of gloomy. The first thing that Aries noticed about the maiden's new appearance were the chains attached to her wrists.

"Chains?" Aries asked, unsure of the weird choice of style. It kind of reminded her of Karen...

Virgo cast her glaze on the ground and blankly said, "Chain magic. Found some chains in an old warehouse and learned chain magic."

"Oh."

_It kind of reminds me of Karen... Karen's chains..._


	20. Chains

**4 AUs**

* * *

**Angel AU (Requested by xxchatonxx: "Can you do Angel/Lucy for the next chapter?")**

She was beautiful like an angel. She was graceful like an angel. She talked like an angel. And the real-life Angel didn't know, if she should be happy that Lucy was a magnificent human being, or to feel angry that Lucy was an angel herself.

There could only be one angel and that's Sorano!

Angel was a dark person, a dark woman. The school's bully or one of the most popular female bullies. But even if her heart was tainted in black ink, she wanted to admit that Lucy was an angel and that she was in love with her.

It was like that time when Yukino ran away with Kagura, to God knows where, leaving Sorano in their deceased Mother's house all alone. But Sorano didn't care! She didn't have the best relationship with her sister, so it didn't hurt her when Yukino left with no word.

"Hey, orphan! What's down?" Angel mockingly asked, as Lucy passed Sorano and her followers, down the hallway. It was no secret that Lucy was an orphan now, living with her best friend/lover Erza, since her father died.

The blond girl was hurrying to her next class and really didn't have the time to insult Angel, "Sorano, I really do-"

"It's Angel to you, orphan!" the white-haired girl snapped.

Lucy glared, scowling, "I have a name too, you know!"

Angel smirked at Lucy's little outburst and practically spilled venom from her mouth, "I can't seem to remember it and please don't remind me."

Laughs and insults were thrown Lucy's way from Angel's followers, as the blond girl ran down the hallway to her next class, trying to ignore them. She wasn't crying, heaven's no! She had gotten used to it, so why shed tears?

As Lucy departed further away from Angel's view, the white-haired girl smirked wider. Lucy was exactly like an angel.

The blond girl was beautiful, graceful and a magnificent human being, that's for sure. But that wasn't enough for a person to be an angel. An angel had to have a black heart.

And Lucy could deny it all she wanted, but Sorano saw right through her. The tainted dark ink of a heart. Beating deep inside Lucy, just like Sorano's.

That's what defined an angel and that's what defined Angel's love. Dark ink.

* * *

**Modern AU (Requested by Natsu dragneel: "How about a Lucy/Levy pairing?")**

"C'mon Levy, just one night?" asked the "Celestial" goddess - Lucy. The blond girl's band "Celestial" was playing its sixth live concert in the nightclub "Spirit". Lucy was mostly friends with the club's staff - bartender Virgo, security guard Taurus and the owner/manager Sagittarius.

But tonight while performing, Lucy had seen a new face. A new fan, perhaps? Wrong. It was her childhood friend - Levy!

"I really can't Lucy-san. I have work tomorrow and I can't sing." Levy tried to think of a smart and believable excuse. She really didn't want to perform in front of few hundred people. She really didn't... _And_ she had to return home early!

Suddenly the blue-haired girl was being pulled by Lucy, pushing past the dancing crown and out of the back door. The back of the club wasn't really the nicest place. It smelled of garbage and urine, some cats were lurking around the trash cans and the dark alley was surrounded by tall buildings.

"Lucy-san...?" Levy asked dumbfounded, slowly turning her head from side-to-side, examining her surroundings.

The blond woman took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing a cloud of smoke from her mouth, "It's just Lucy."

"Lucy-san, what are we doing here?"

An irritated sigh was heard, before an answer ensued, "Bad habit, addiction- what ever you call it! Smoking is bad for your health, that's clear."

All Levy could do was nod her head in agreement. Minutes passed in silence, the occasions being the loud police sirens. Well it was the most dangerous part of Magnolia, so police and criminals were nothing new.

"Hey, Levy..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Levy's face flared up and the blue-haired girl stuttered, "W-what kind of question is that?!"

Lucy shook her shoulders, blowing out another puff of smoke, "I remember when we were kids, you used to be very shy and innocent. Aways reading books that I wrote... I kind of though that you would be more of a wild party girl like me, when you grew up."

"Well you thought wrong!" Levy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blond girl chuckled, bringing her arms up in defence, "Whoah! Calm down, Levy_-chan_! Just asking a question, nothing offensive!"

Easy for Lucy to say! She must have slept with at least one man or a woman, if she can speak so highly! Levy guessed that she shouldn't be surprised, since Lucy _was_ the lead singer of her own punk-rock/celtic-punk band.

Few more minutes passed and Lucy put out her cigarette. She turned towards the back door of the club, but paused and turned back to Levy instead.

"Levy, have you ever kissed somebody?"

"What's with the weird questions, all of a sudden?" Levy answered with a question, face already as red as a tomatoes.

Instead of answering Lucy just took Levy's chin, tilted it upwards and ravished those plum lips with her own, despite Levy's muffled protests.

Well, there went Levy's first kiss...

* * *

**Affair AU (Requested by LukeXFireheart: "Can you do Erza/Lucy cheating fic?")**

It wasn't that Erza grew tired of Lucy, no. The blond girl was like a ray of sunshine in Erza's gloomy lifestyle, but she wasn't enough.

Erza wanted someone feisty, someone with claws, someone who could bite back. The redhead wanted the thrill, the annoyance and Lucy didn't seem to posses it.

That's why Erza went to Bisca. It started out just a quick get-together every Sunday, when Alzack was gone, shipping off to natures wild woods with his daughter Asuka. But over the weeks it became light touches, sweet kisses and before Erza knew it she was in bed with Bisca.

And for the first time in years, Erza finally got to feel the adrenaline she so much wanted. Thrill was there and it exited Erza, turned her on even more. But it was hard to explain all the bite and claw marks to Lucy, when the redhead returned home.

"Hey, I would never leave you behind. You know that, Lucy." Erza gently said as she hugged her girlfriend tighter.

But Erza knew she was lying.

* * *

**New Apartment AU (Requested by chaosrin: "Could you do a Erza/Wendy one?")**

"What?!" A loud screech echoed in the empty apartment.

Erza sighed as she placed another box full of magazines, on the floor, "Oh c'mon Lucy! Surely you saw this coming." The redhead waltzed back outside and came back with another box. Meanwhile the blond girl was lost in her own world.

_But I didn't see this coming! Wendy and Erza?! That girl is sixteen and Erza's- wait how old is Erza?_

"How old are you Erza?" Lucy suddenly asked as Erza came back into the just bought apartment, with another box.

"Nineteen," the redhead answered, shooting Lucy a weird look.

_Right! Wendy's sixteen and Erza's nineteen! They even bought this amazing apartme- I mean, they even bought an apartment and act like a married couple already!_

Lucy massaged her temples. Yeah, thinking like a genius was hard. "Ok, Erza. I might be okay with it, but what will others say?" Lucy looked at her friend.

"Well if they call me a pedophile, I'll skin them to death..." Erza always managed to creep out Lucy with that dark look, but then added more maturely, "It doesn't matter anyway. Last week I finished high school and Wendy only has few more years. We're already moving into our apartment and I'm looking for a job. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see!"

Lucy looked around her, as the apartment was packed with boxes and boxes and more boxes. The apartment wasn't big, but it was enough for Wendy and Erza. The blue-haired girl picked it out by herself and Lucy had to praise the girl for her sense of style.

But! Lucy wasn't sure everybody would take it as lightly as she had. Erza and Wendy had kept their relationship secret for years, so it would come as a big block of shock.

The blond girl placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and said, "Erza as long as you love Wendy and she loves you, there's nothing that can stand in your way! Okay, maybe the government can, but you're a strong woman and you'll get through this!"

Suddenly Erza was enveloped into a tight hug, startling both women. But when the redhead gained her sense back, she saw her beloved Wendy. squeezing her waist, face buried in Erza's chest.

"Erza-chan I missed you! The school was boring as usual and I needed a big hug." Wendy whined and buried her face deeper in Erza's bosom. The woman just laughed hugging her girlfriend back.

The scene in front of Lucy, suddenly gave her writer's muse a reason to sing. The blond girl nervously looked around the apartment , trying to get the inappropriate thoughts out of her head.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about this, but maybe my next fanbook could be a sweet lolicon- NO! Bad Lucy, for thinking such thought, bad-_

_Oh you know what - fuck it! The next story is totally going to be a lolicon!_


	21. Fairy Crack Tail: ErCa

**Fairy Crack Tail: Erza/Cana (ErCa)**

* * *

**Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll**

Cana is a vulgar woman, nothing like Erza. Cana doesn't care about her make-up or her appearance (clothes). Erza is the opposite; dresses properly and doesn't even use any beauty products except for a black mascara.

"I should warn you, I can't really keep my mouth shut..." Cana warns Erza when they first meet in the biology classroom at Fairy Highschool.

"So what?" the redhead responded with a blank face that causes Cana's eyes to widen. Everyone always complained about Cana's vulgar speech, but this woman, this Erza...

"Hm." Cana smirks before going back to her notebook.

It's different when Cana is with Erza. The red-haired woman doesn't complain about Cana's vocabulary or about her messy appearance or even about her drinking problem.

Cana always ends up in the principal's office about anything - drinking, cursing, disrespecting the higher authorities or about a new tatoo. Call it a bad attitude or what. Cana doesn't care about her reputation, who still does in this generation? No one.

"I have a lot of issues, you know..." Cana warns Erza again when they meet in the biology classroom for the dozenth time.

"Me too." Erza answers with a smirk on her face, causing Cana to shook her head turning back to her notebook.

_When it's you and me, we don't need to be told what to do! We'll just flash our middle finger and keep turning the radio up!_

_We're young and so totally rock 'n roll!_

* * *

**Avril Lavigne – What the Hell**

Erza's pretty mad at me... Yeah, I know what your thinking; when isn't she? Well yesterday I got really drunk at the local bar and kind of made out with Mirajane, the bartender, on the spot.

It didn't help when Erza came back from the bathroom and went ape shit! She punched Mira in the face and dragged me back to our shared apartment by my hair!

She literally was dragging me across the street, with her hand in my hair and I even considered the thought, that she might rip it out of my skull!

That day I realized that love hurts, either way, but it didn't stop me from drinking again and making out with Mirajane again and again...

'Cmon, I'm just having fun, even though it _is_ considered cheating...

But, hey! What the hell, right?

* * *

**Avril Lavigne – The Best Damn Thing**

Erza hates it when Cana is too drunk to answer the door, even though the redhead told her yesterday.

Erza hates it when Cana didn't bring any money to their dates and Erza has to pull her own money out.

Ugh... Erza wonders if she hoped and wished for Cana to be a good girlfriend would it happen? Erza wonders when everybody is going to see their dysfunctional relationship...

No! Cana's not going to get better! And Erza believes that everyone already sees this, with the brown-haired woman's constant affair with Mirajane.

_Like ir or not, my dear sweet Cana, even though we're alike, Mirajane and I are not the same!_

Erza's a lot to handle, she knows that, but at least Cana should realize that Erza is the best damn thing that's ever happened to her.

* * *

**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

There is no secret that Cana likes, scratch that, loves Erza. But nobody truly understands why the brown-haired woman keeps on dating Mirajane.

There is no secret that Erza hates, scratch that, despises Mirajane. But the redheaded woman doesn't do anything about it. She just sits around, glaring at Mira's back when the white-haired girl isn't looking.

Erza doesn't like Cana's girlfriend, "You need a new one, Cana." But the red-haired woman doesn't say who. That's up to Cana to find and figure out. But she already knows.

"Mirajane's no good for you! She's stupid, can't you see?!" Lucy, Erza's best friend, tries to reason with Cana. The blond girl wants to help Erza, wants Cana to break up with Mirajane, but Cana doesn't listen to her rambling.

She's not ready yet. Not ready to be Erza's girlfriend, that's why she doesn't break up with her existing one. Cana knows that Erza would be a better girlfriend, it's who Cana wants.

_Her Erza..._

If only she could be ready...


	22. 4 AUs

**4 AUs**

* * *

**Angel AU (Requested by xxchatonxx: "Can you do Angel/Lucy for the next chapter?")**

She was beautiful like an angel. She was graceful like an angel. She talked like an angel. And the real-life Angel didn't know, if she should be happy that Lucy was a magnificent human being, or to feel angry that Lucy was an angel herself.

There could only be one angel and that's Sorano!

Angel was a dark person, a dark woman. The school's bully or one of the most popular female bullies. But even if her heart was tainted in black ink, she wanted to admit that Lucy was an angel and that she was in love with her.

It was like that time when Yukino ran away with Kagura, to God knows where, leaving Sorano in their deceased Mother's house all alone. But Sorano didn't care! She didn't have the best relationship with her sister, so it didn't hurt her when Yukino left with no word.

"Hey, orphan! What's down?" Angel mockingly asked, as Lucy passed Sorano and her followers, down the hallway. It was no secret that Lucy was an orphan now, living with her best friend/lover Erza, since her father died.

The blond girl was hurrying to her next class and really didn't have the time to insult Angel, "Sorano, I really do-"

"It's Angel to you, orphan!" the white-haired girl snapped.

Lucy glared, scowling, "I have a name too, you know!"

Angel smirked at Lucy's little outburst and practically spilled venom from her mouth, "I can't seem to remember it and please don't remind me."

Laughs and insults were thrown Lucy's way from Angel's followers, as the blond girl ran down the hallway to her next class, trying to ignore them. She wasn't crying, heaven's no! She had gotten used to it, so why shed tears?

As Lucy departed further away from Angel's view, the white-haired girl smirked wider. Lucy was exactly like an angel.

The blond girl was beautiful, graceful and a magnificent human being, that's for sure. But that wasn't enough for a person to be an angel. An angel had to have a black heart.

And Lucy could deny it all she wanted, but Sorano saw right through her. The tainted dark ink of a heart. Beating deep inside Lucy, just like Sorano's.

That's what defined an angel and that's what defined Angel's love. Dark ink.

* * *

**Modern AU (Requested by Natsu dragneel: "How about a Lucy/Levy pairing?")**

"C'mon Levy, just one night?" asked the "Celestial" goddess - Lucy. The blond girl's band "Celestial" was playing its sixth live concert in the nightclub "Spirit". Lucy was mostly friends with the club's staff - bartender Virgo, security guard Taurus and the owner/manager Sagittarius.

But tonight while performing, Lucy had seen a new face. A new fan, perhaps? Wrong. It was her childhood friend - Levy!

"I really can't Lucy-san. I have work tomorrow and I can't sing." Levy tried to think of a smart and believable excuse. She really didn't want to perform in front of few hundred people. She really didn't... _And_ she had to return home early!

Suddenly the blue-haired girl was being pulled by Lucy, pushing past the dancing crown and out of the back door. The back of the club wasn't really the nicest place. It smelled of garbage and urine, some cats were lurking around the trash cans and the dark alley was surrounded by tall buildings.

"Lucy-san...?" Levy asked dumbfounded, slowly turning her head from side-to-side, examining her surroundings.

The blond woman took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing a cloud of smoke from her mouth, "It's just Lucy."

"Lucy-san, what are we doing here?"

An irritated sigh was heard, before an answer ensued, "Bad habit, addiction- what ever you call it! Smoking is bad for your health, that's clear."

All Levy could do was nod her head in agreement. Minutes passed in silence, the occasions being the loud police sirens. Well it was the most dangerous part of Magnolia, so police and criminals were nothing new.

"Hey, Levy..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Levy's face flared up and the blue-haired girl stuttered, "W-what kind of question is that?!"

Lucy shook her shoulders, blowing out another puff of smoke, "I remember when we were kids, you used to be very shy and innocent. Aways reading books that I wrote... I kind of though that you would be more of a wild party girl like me, when you grew up."

"Well you thought wrong!" Levy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blond girl chuckled, bringing her arms up in defence, "Whoah! Calm down, Levy_-chan_! Just asking a question, nothing offensive!"

Easy for Lucy to say! She must have slept with at least one man or a woman, if she can speak so highly! Levy guessed that she shouldn't be surprised, since Lucy _was_ the lead singer of her own punk-rock/celtic-punk band.

Few more minutes passed and Lucy put out her cigarette. She turned towards the back door of the club, but paused and turned back to Levy instead.

"Levy, have you ever kissed somebody?"

"What's with the weird questions, all of a sudden?" Levy answered with a question, face already as red as a tomatoes.

Instead of answering Lucy just took Levy's chin, tilted it upwards and ravished those plum lips with her own, despite Levy's muffled protests.

Well, there went Levy's first kiss...

* * *

**Affair AU (Requested by LukeXFireheart: "Can you do Erza/Lucy cheating fic?")**

It wasn't that Erza grew tired of Lucy, no. The blond girl was like a ray of sunshine in Erza's gloomy lifestyle, but she wasn't enough.

Erza wanted someone feisty, someone with claws, someone who could bite back. The redhead wanted the thrill, the annoyance and Lucy didn't seem to posses it.

That's why Erza went to Bisca. It started out just a quick get-together every Sunday, when Alzack was gone, shipping off to natures wild woods with his daughter Asuka. But over the weeks it became light touches, sweet kisses and before Erza knew it she was in bed with Bisca.

And for the first time in years, Erza finally got to feel the adrenaline she so much wanted. Thrill was there and it exited Erza, turned her on even more. But it was hard to explain all the bite and claw marks to Lucy, when the redhead returned home.

"Hey, I would never leave you behind. You know that, Lucy." Erza gently said as she hugged her girlfriend tighter.

But Erza knew she was lying.

* * *

**New Apartment AU (Requested by chaosrin: "Could you do a Erza/Wendy one?")**

"What?!" A loud screech echoed in the empty apartment.

Erza sighed as she placed another box full of magazines, on the floor, "Oh c'mon Lucy! Surely you saw this coming." The redhead waltzed back outside and came back with another box. Meanwhile the blond girl was lost in her own world.

_But I didn't see this coming! Wendy and Erza?! That girl is sixteen and Erza's- wait how old is Erza?_

"How old are you Erza?" Lucy suddenly asked as Erza came back into the just bought apartment, with another box.

"Nineteen," the redhead answered, shooting Lucy a weird look.

_Right! Wendy's sixteen and Erza's nineteen! They even bought this amazing apartme- I mean, they even bought an apartment and act like a married couple already!_

Lucy massaged her temples. Yeah, thinking like a genius was hard. "Ok, Erza. I might be okay with it, but what will others say?" Lucy looked at her friend.

"Well if they call me a pedophile, I'll skin them to death..." Erza always managed to creep out Lucy with that dark look, but then added more maturely, "It doesn't matter anyway. Last week I finished high school and Wendy only has few more years. We're already moving into our apartment and I'm looking for a job. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see!"

Lucy looked around her, as the apartment was packed with boxes and boxes and more boxes. The apartment wasn't big, but it was enough for Wendy and Erza. The blue-haired girl picked it out by herself and Lucy had to praise the girl for her sense of style.

But! Lucy wasn't sure everybody would take it as lightly as she had. Erza and Wendy had kept their relationship secret for years, so it would come as a big block of shock.

The blond girl placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and said, "Erza as long as you love Wendy and she loves you, there's nothing that can stand in your way! Okay, maybe the government can, but you're a strong woman and you'll get through this!"

Suddenly Erza was enveloped into a tight hug, startling both women. But when the redhead gained her sense back, she saw her beloved Wendy. squeezing her waist, face buried in Erza's chest.

"Erza-chan I missed you! The school was boring as usual and I needed a big hug." Wendy whined and buried her face deeper in Erza's bosom. The woman just laughed hugging her girlfriend back.

The scene in front of Lucy, suddenly gave her writer's muse a reason to sing. The blond girl nervously looked around the apartment , trying to get the inappropriate thoughts out of her head.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about this, but maybe my next fanbook could be a sweet lolicon- NO! Bad Lucy, for thinking such thought, bad-_

_Oh you know what - fuck it! The next story is totally going to be a lolicon!_


	23. Ruby's Story: Nightmare

**Arctic Fox**

Passing student of Fairy High turned their heads toward the school's most popular (and the cutest) "yuri" couple, as they passed the school's neatly trimmed green lawn, on which both women were relaxing and studying on. The spring air was windy, and even though wind turned the book pages on its own, Erza and Lucy were still studying for their next biology quiz.

"Well she's got a white coat..." Erza tried, motioning her hands, for Lucy to finish her sentence on arctic foxes.

As silence ensued, the blond girl raised her left eyebrow at her girlfriend's lame attempt to answer the question.

_SIGH_

"'Cmon Erza, you have to learn this! And don't refer to a fox as a _she_, an animal could be both genders, you know!" Scolding didn't reach Erza's ears, as the girl closed her biology book and layed down on the blanket, closing her eyes.

"Are you sleeping on me right now?!" Lucy asked, as she closed the book and hit Erza's stomach with her palms. Suddenly the redhead pulled Lucy down, ignoring the surprised protests and getting on top of her.

Erza lowered her head on Lucy's chest, closing her eyes once again. "Erza?" a small audible question left Lucy's lips, as the blond girl had a good idea on what her girlfriend was planning on doing.

Silence. Lucy sighed, as she guessed her redheaded lover had fallen asleep. Has this day of school really been this tiring? And with the upcoming biology test...

Slowly the blond girl let her eyelids drop. Taking a little nap with her loving girlfriend wasn't bad, right?

* * *

Meanwhile behind a bush, hid a white-haired woman who was up to no good. Squealing to herself and taking multiple pictures of the sleeping couple. Mirajane, or the school's "yuri" police, always went around with a camera, tied around her neck, smiling her bright smile.

Suddenly a vulgar voice, interrupted Mira's "yuri" photo shoot, "Hey! Let me in on the stalking too!"

* * *

**Xerocole/Desert Animal**

"What is the definition of xerocole?" Erza asked, her red glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Studying in library, eating Lucy's home-made sandwiches, two women were trying to get ready for biology's next exam.

Taking another bite out of a cheese sandwich Lucy replied, "I don't know."

Erza turned the pages of her biology book, "Ok, tell me, what are the two main challenges desert animals have to overcome?"

Munching on her sandwich, the blond girl answered, "I don't know."

Erza shut the biology book and took of her glasses. This was hopeless! Since the beginning of their "not-so-secret" lesson, Lucy hadn't even taken out her biology book, in fact, the only thing that came out of that pink one-shoulder bag was a lunch box full of sandwiches.

The red-haired woman didn't want to study either, but at least she was trying! But she would still be better off swimming in some desert oasis, than studying.

"Say Lucy, what did you do during todays' biology lesson?"

Finishing off her sandwich, the blond girl turned her head and answered, "I think I fell asleep..."

"If you were sleeping, then how can you even learn anything! No wonder you don't know!" Erza felt like flipping over a table. Yeah it was fine when Lucy wanted to study, then it was nice and calm, and Erza could lay on the grass and fall asleep.

But when Erza took over the wheel, it ended up in a disaster. "That's it! You are going to study twenty-four hours straight! I will not allow any slacki-"

Suddenly Lucy's lips were unto of Erza's and both women indulged into a warm, gentle kiss.

If Mirajane was here she would definitely approve this as the year's cutest "yuri" scene in the library. Where is Mira when you need her?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay, learning (*sarcasm)! Also I have this great idea for an ErLu smut fic (PWP), so what would you rather prefer smut or fluff?


	24. Studying (ErLu)

**Studying (ErLu)**

* * *

**Arctic Fox**

Passing student of Fairy High turned their heads toward the school's most popular (and the cutest) "yuri" couple, as they passed the school's neatly trimmed green lawn, on which both women were relaxing and studying on. The spring air was windy, and even though wind turned the book pages on its own, Erza and Lucy were still studying for their next biology test.

"Well she's got a white coat," Erza tried, motioning her hands, for Lucy to finish her sentence on arctic foxes.

As silence ensued, the blond girl raised her left eyebrow at her girlfriend's lame attempt to answer the question.

_SIGH_

"C'mon Erza, you have to learn this! And don't refer to a fox as a _she_, an animal could be both genders, you know!" Scolding didn't reach Erza's ears, as the girl closed her biology book and layed down on the blanket, closing her eyes.

"Are you sleeping on me right now?!" Lucy asked, as she closed the book and hit Erza's stomach with her palms. Suddenly the redhead pulled Lucy down, ignoring the surprised protests and getting on top of her.

Erza lowered her head on Lucy's chest, closing her eyes once again. "Erza?" a small audible question left Lucy's lips, as the blond girl had a good idea on what her girlfriend was planning on doing. Sleeping on top of her!

Silence ensued. Lucy sighed, as she guessed her redheaded lover had fallen asleep. Has this day of school really been this tiring? And with the upcoming biology test...

Slowly the blond girl let her eyelids drop. Taking a little nap with her loving girlfriend wasn't bad, right?

* * *

Meanwhile behind a bush, hid a white-haired woman who was up to no good. Squealing to herself and taking multiple pictures of the sleeping couple. Mirajane, or the school's "yuri" police, always went around with a camera, tied around her neck, smiling her bright smile.

Suddenly a vulgar voice, interrupted Mira's "yuri" photo shoot, "Hey! Let me in on the stalking too!"

* * *

**Xerocole/Desert Animal**

"What is the definition of xerocole?" Erza asked, her red glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Studying in library, eating Lucy's home-made sandwiches, two women were trying to get ready for biology's next exam.

Taking another bite out of a cheese sandwich Lucy replied, "I don't know."

Erza turned the pages of her biology book, "Ok, tell me what are the two main challenges desert animals have to overcome?"

Munching on her sandwich, the blond girl answered, "I don't know."

Erza shut the biology book and took of her glasses. This was hopeless! Since the beginning of their "not-so-secret" lesson, Lucy hadn't even taken out her biology book, in fact, the only thing that has come out of that pink one-shoulder bag was a lunch box full of sandwiches.

The red-haired woman didn't want to study either, but at least she was trying! But she would still be better off swimming in some desert oasis, than studying.

"Say Lucy, what did you do during todays' biology lesson?"

Finishing off her sandwich, the blond girl turned her head and answered, "I think I fell asleep..."

"If you were sleeping, then how can you even learn anything! No wonder you don't know!" Erza felt like flipping over a table. Yeah it was fine when Lucy wanted to study; then it was nice and calm and Erza could lay on the grass and fall asleep.

But when Erza took over the wheel, it ended up in a disaster. "That's it! You are going to study twenty-four hours straight! I will not allow any slacki-"

Suddenly Lucy's lips were unto of Erza's. Slowly Erza relaxed and responded, as both women indulged into a gentle kiss.

If Mirajane was here she would definitely approve this as the year's cutest "yuri" scene in the library. Where is Mira when you need her?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay, learning (*sarcasm)! **Also I have this great idea for an ErLu smut fic (PWP), so what would you rather prefer smut or fluff?**


	25. Fairy Crack Tail: LuLi

**Requested by xxchatonxx: "Can you do Lucy/Lisanna (LuLi)?" Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Fairy Crack Tail: LuLi (Lucy/Lissana)**

* * *

**Olly Murs - Troublemaker ft. Flo Rida**

"Troublemaker is like my middle name." Lucy had said one day while hanging out with Lissana. Both girls have left the guild and were strolling around Magnolia, with no destination. That day was sunny.

But today it was raining all day long and Lisanna had to stay in her room at Fairy Hills. And for reasons unknown, that sentence kept repeating itself in the white-haired girl's mind.

Maybe it was because Lisanna had a crush, or maybe because Lucy overall was a beautiful person. That one day when Lucy sat down to Lisanna, it was after her return from Edolas, the two girls just started chattering away the time, and before Lisanna knew it, she was hooked.

So why does it feel good thinking about Lucy, but hurts afterwards? Because Lucy will never feel the same way, or was it because Lucy held feeling for someone else?

No! Lisanna would know right?

Maybe she should listen to her mind, and take a little break from Lucy and the constant ringing of the blond's soft voice in the back of her mind. It doesn't help when Lisanna closes her eyes; all she sees is Lucy's beautiful figure.

Maybe she should say, "I'm done!" That would make this stupid crush go away, but now that Lisanna thinks about it, Lucy would just pull her in love again, consciously or not.

"I swear Lucy, you are going to give me a heart attack!" exclaims Lisanna, flopping down on the bed, rainwater rhythmically drumming against her window pane.

* * *

"Maybe your insane?" Mira questions her sister, while cleaning the bar's counter.

Lisanna scoffs, "As if having a crush, marks you as a psychopath."

"Well it's almost like this every day! You come to the guild, talk to Lucy and then start moping because it hurts, you want to quit and yadi yada!" Mira turned to her sister.

Lisanna suddenly stood up from her seat on the bar stool and stomping out of the guild, yelled, "Well I'm just sick of the drama!"

Yeah, the drama... The Lucy drama...

* * *

**Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight**

Loud music... Lisanna liked loud music, but it was better with Lucy, here in the bar.

"'Cmon Lis, show me those moves, your sister kept talking about!" Lucy shouted over the drumming sounds, pulling the white-haired girl towards the dance floor.

Lisanna only shook her head, trying to resist the gravity's pulling power that was Lucy, "Mira was lying! I don't even dance!"

Lucy laughed and dedicated all of her strength in one last pull, and Lisanna was finally on the dance floor, with hundreds of other people. Lucy herself was behind Lisanna enjoying the new beat, the DJ started playing, or rather spinning.

"Luce!" the white-haired girl yelled, feeling lost and frightened. Turning her head from side-to-side Lisanna, couldn't see her blond friend anywhere, thus making her more nervous and lost. Suddenly two hands wrapped their way around Lisanna and the girl yelped.

The normal thing anyone would do, is to try to struggle, but Lisanna instantly knew who it was - Lucy. Only Lucy's hands would be this warm, making the white-haired girl feel full happiness and relief that she wasn't lost and that her friend wasn't lost too.

"Just relax... I'm here and that's all that matters." Lucy whispered into Lisanna's short, white hair, making the girl smile.

Lisanna averted her eyes on the dance floor she was on. Many gentleman and ladies dancing, but it seemed like they all were just plain grey and no color at all. Only Lucy kept shining like a little star in the dark. Lisanna let her eyes fall shut.

She was pretty sure it was early morning already, taking the fact that both girl's have been partying, or rather drinking and playing childish games, all night.

"I just want you to dance with me Lis. Can you do that?" Lucy asked, the delicate whispers reaching Lisanna's ears.

And with no hesitation Lisanna nodded her head, letting the love and music take over her body.


	26. High School Candy (ErLu)

**Warning: this work of fiction contains sexual scenes, girl-on-girl action and it's most definitely PWP! You have been warned!**

* * *

**High School Candy (ErLu)**

The way the white fog moved around the town was relaxing. The way the cold air hit Lucy's hot skin was relaxing. Everything about this morning was relaxing and Lucy couldn't agree more, as the said girl was strolling around Magnolia streets, taking different turns, finally seeing the tall building of Fairy High School in sight.

The fog was thick, but Lucy could make out the faint outlines of the school. Her pink one-shoulder bag was packed with books and made her shoulder ache from the heaviness.

But what really made this morning amazing, not counting the fog and the cool weather was that Lucy finally will be able to see her girlfriend Erza, after few short week of break from school. Throughout the summer break, the two girls have texted, talked through skype and other stuff, but it was too hard to wait to see her red-haired girlfriend's face again.

Lucy took the earphones out of her ears, Katy Perry's song still blasting at its fullest and took her phone out of her pocket to check the time. _7:32_

Still time to get ready for the first class, which was the damned math. Seriously, who even came up with such a hard and boring subject! It was so, so required that Lucy had to hang her head and place the earphones back in their original place.

Well at least the song was good and relaxing. Everything about the chilly morning was relaxing...

* * *

"Lucy!" a loud voice called out, the moment the blond girl entered the school. Lucy took the earphones out and suddenly was enveloped in a big hug, sending her stumbling backwards.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lucy could see nothing past her nose, except for a big red sea. It was so bright and red, that it must have been bleached or colored, there was no way this kind of _red_was even natural. But why did it smell so good? Like red cherries and it had that musky sent to it...

While Lucy was lost in her thoughts, the big red sea, also known as Erza, released her girlfriend and stood right before her, with a slight smile. It was rare for Erza, the student president, to actually smile. But that's why they were only ment for Lucy.

Snapping out of her thoughts Lucy slowly asked, unsure of the situation she was in, and it didn't help that she was blushing bright pink and her nostrils were on fire by the wonderful..., "Perfume?"

Erza seemed confused for a moment, but then smiled taking Lucy's hand in hers and leading away from the main entrance to their classroom where the dreaded math took place, "Yeah! While I was away in Crocus over the break, my mom insisted on buying new perfume. She picked it out by herself, but I think there was some mention on the perfume manual that it gives off some sort of aphrodisiac..."

While Erza finished her sentence, both girls have already entered the classroom. As Lucy averted her eyes around, her conclusion was that nothing had changed. It was the same old math classroom, where tables where taller and the chairs higher and the black board was brighter...

"What was that about aphrodisiac?" Lucy asked, taking her usual seat next to Erza, dropping her pink one-shoulder bag next to the table. Taking about her math book and a few pens, she averted her eyes to Erza as the redhead to her seat next to Lucy.

It was obvious that the red-haired woman was here early, while Lucy was dragged to the classroom without the chance to even drop her jacket in the school's wardrobe! But she guessed she wouldn't even go there if she had to, because of the scary lady that worked there. Seriously what was her problem?

"Don't worry about the aphrodisiac! I'm sure it was some perverted shop manager who wrote that in the manual, just to get some drooling sex addicts to buy it!" Erza waved her hand dismissively.

Lucy wasn't sure if Erza was telling the truth... The perfume that lingered around Erza (that nobody didn't seem to notice) had an effect on Lucy. It wasn't very strong, but it was enough to set the girl's cheeks on fire. The blushing had calmed down, but it was uneven, as Lucy noticed when the redhead shot her weird looks.

The wonderful sent that Lucy had to breathe in every second, made her slightly hot, even though she had taken off her jacket and stuffed in her pink bag.

Suddenly the teacher entered and the class fell silent. Over the lesson Lucy's condition, or rather situation wasn't getting better; in fact it was getting worse.

While blushing, the blond girl took multiple sideway glances at Erza who was calmly solving the math problem. Lucy kept averting her eyes at the students who were writing something down in their notebooks and the teacher who was explaining some math equation.

Before the girl knew it she couldn't concentrate on anything, with the musky sent of the perfume lingering in the air, which made her nostrils flare up.

It felt like her body was on fire, blushing beat red, as small sweat beads formed on her forehead. To Lucy the perfume was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, even if it wasn't.

Since minutes felt like hours, and while trying to regain her focus and even her breathing, Lucy didn't hear the bell and didn't see the students running out of the classroom like a hoard of wild bulls.

"Lucy is everything okay?" Erza asked as Lucy closed her math book and blindly reached for her pink bag.

When the Erza kneeled down and gave it to her, Lucy finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her standing girlfriend with a blushing face.

The teacher had already left so it was only Lucy and Erza. The redhead raised her left eyebrow and examined her girlfriend who was trying to calm her breathing and looked like she didn't even know how to walk anymore.

With wobbly legs Lucy took few steps forward when suddenly her legs gave under her and she grabbed into the nearest desk and fell on the chair that was seated next to the table.

"Aphrodisiac…" the redhead mumbled as she walked over to where Lucy sat and kneeled down to her eye level. The poor girl kept clenching and unclenching her legs.

"Perfume?" Erza gently asked her girlfriend, when she started to slowly run her hands up and down Lucy's smooth legs barely missing her thighs.

Lucy nodded affirmatively and with a blushing face stammered out, "I th-think that the per-perfume really had aphrodisiac in it…"

"Do you feel hot?" A nod. "Where does it feel really, really hot?"

Erza's hands where slowly going under Lucy's skirt and reaching her pantie waist line as she asked, "Here?"

A hesitant nod was all Erza needed to pick up her girlfriend, place her on the table and throw both of their bags on the floor.

It was a good thing that the teacher closed classroom's door and the next lesson that was supposed to happen here was three hours away.

The moment the redhead's hands went under the pantie waist line, Lucy clamped a palm over her mouth to stop a quiet moan that left the blond girl's lips. Even if it was quiet and even if the students I the school's hallway were making a much bigger noise than the two girls together, Lucy couldn't help to feel humiliated that the aphrodisiac had such a strong effect on her.

It was both embarrassing and humiliating, and while Erza couldn't believe that her mother would force her to buy such perfume and let alone have aphrodisiac in it, Lucy was trying to figure out why it took effect on her and nobody else in ten foot radar.

Another breathy moan left Lucy's lips, but the girl managed to muffle it, before Erza got the chance to hear it.

A single digit ran over the blond girl's pearl, and as much as Erza wanted to have sex with Lucy again, she knew that their next lesson was in twenty minutes, so the girl had to climax quickly to at least ease the effects on the aphrodisiac.

"Erza…" Lucy breathed out as her girlfriend once again leaned down and took off her panties. Cold air hit Lucy's hot skin, as the said girl muffled another moan.

Great, now Erza was aroused as well! The way Lucy writhed under the effects of the aphrodisiac and muffled her moans, made her hot as well. The thrill, the thrill of having sex in school was never Erza's kink and definitely not Lucy's, but the redhead considered adding it to her "to do" list.

Taking hold of Lucy's legs, Erza spread the wide open and more juices leaked out of Lucy's sex. The girl was aroused till the bone and squealed, when Erza dropped to her knees and slowly, experimentally, let her tongue slide over the blond girl's cavern.

The pink muscle, made small cat-like licks around Lucy's clit and both Erza's hands rested on Lucy's thighs, while the blond girl's legs hung in the air.

On digit carefully poked through Lucy's hole as it entered into the warmness of the blond girl's cavern. Lucy moaned louder this time, but since her palm hadn't moved, it came out muffled as well.

It didn't hurt like Lucy expected, instead all she felt was pleasure. Maybe it was the way the finger moved in and out of the hole, gently and carefully, making more juices leak out.

While Erza's lips warped around Lucy's clit and slowly sucked on it, her finger moved inside the cavern trying to find the spot. The spot that made Lucy see white. When the finger pressed itself into on spot inside the walls, Erza was rewarded with a muffled squeal that made the redhead smirk.

Lucy unclenched her hand from her mouth, and let out loud puffs of warm air. Her breathing was uneven. The girl had heard from her mother about the woman's sex, but never in her life did she imagined that the G spot or the Great spot her mother was talking about inside her cavern, felt this good.

Maybe it was because she only had sex two or three times with Erza, but it still amazed her every time. It was obvious that Erza was more experienced than Lucy, since she knew what exactly she was doing.

While Lucy was lost in her thoughts, Erza sucked on her clit more viciously and her finger moved in and out faster and faster, occasionally hitting Lucy's great spot. Suddenly the finger retreated when Lucy's walls started to clench around it, making Lucy open her eyes and look down at Erza in confusion.

The bond girl didn't whine or whimper in loss, she was still receiving great pleasure from the circulation of her clit. Erza's lips detached themselves from Lucy's pearl and instead started to lick it faster and faster, until the blond girl couldn't take it anymore.

Lucy cried out and all she saw was white. Erza retreated her tongue and watched as some juices came out of Lucy's cavern, as a small sigh of a climax.

While the blond girl was trying to even out her loud breathing, Erza reached down and picked up Lucy's yellow panties, carefully pulling them back on.

"Erza…" Lucy called out as she sat up on the table, and with wobbly legs stood on the ground.

The redhead picked up her bag and Lucy's as well. AS if on cue the bell rang and Erza quickly dropped her bag over her shoulder and handed the pink one to Lucy, who was trying to smother out of her skirt.

"You okay?" Erza asked as Lucy took the pink bag from Erza's hands.

"Yeah, I think so…" remembering the situation they were in Lucy blushed, and examined Erza before adding, "Thank you, for… you know. I think the aphrodisiac effect eased down…"

The second Lucy mentioned the aphrodisiac, Erza's eyes widened and she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, before running to the nearest girl bathroom. While Lucy wore a confused expression, Erza quickly turned the tap on to cold water. As the water flooded into the sink the redhead took handful of it and splashed her neck.

"Erza! What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted as the redhead continued to wet her neck and the uniform with it. Small water droplets slid down Erza's uniform jacket and her skirt.

"Washing away the aphrodisiac, what else!" Erza answered as she turned off the water and reached for the toilet paper to dry her neck.

"You wouldn't want someone else to be affected by it, do you?" the redhead asked as she threw the wet toilet paper into the nearby bin and taking her bag from its place on the floor.

As Lucy shook her head and slightly blushed, Erza grabbed her hand and ran out of the bathroom, "C'mon we'll be late for our class!"

And that was the one of the many times Erza and Lucy "accidentally" had sex in school. Maybe it really did become a candy kink, to them…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, yes; I apologize for being so feaking late! But I was trying to get new glasses and school's being a bitch, also writing smut takes time! **It was the** **first smut fic I've written ever, so please tell me how was it?**


	27. Rated M (LuLe)

**Rated M**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The clouds were plastered across the sky and lazily moved forward. The sun was smiling down at all the folks on Magnolia's streets and the warm spring air let the small snowdrops finally see the rest of the world.

But what about our two main heroines: Lucy and Levy? Well the two girls have taken a break from their constant traveling across Fiore and taking missions like madwomen, and choose to relax in their recently bought summer-house. Sure it wasn't summer, but it might as well be!

"Oh Lu-chan, this is life!" shouted Levy as she gulped down her ice-lemon tea, and re-continued to fan herself with a magazine.

The blue-haired girl was sitting outside the house, on a yellow garden chair, that was seated under a bright pink garden umbrella. The summer house's windows were all open, so Levy could hear the sound of pans and kettles in the kitchen, where Lucy was cooking lunch.

"Yeah, it's a pretty hot day, huh Levy-chan?" Lucy answered, looking through the kitchen's window, but then quietly added, "It would be amazing, if you helped me cook lunch, you sneaky, bad girlfriend…"

Yeah, it was true. After months of beating around a bush, Lucy finally had the guts to ask Levy out and guess what, she accepted! Jet and Droy were devastated, but after few seconds of mourning, they became jealous. You can't blame them; they've been crushing on Levy since forever!

"Hey Lu-chan, what are we going to do today?" Levy asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze of the magazine.

Lucy stopped her work on cooking pancakes and looked out of the window again, before answering, "I haven't really thought of that Levy. Maybe we can go to the beach, or ride on bikes around Magnolia, or even go through the nearby forest!"

Levy suddenly stopped fanning herself and shoot a shocked glaze in Lucy's direction, "Lu-chan did you forget? Magnolia forest's been invaded by wolves! Every citizen has to stay out of it until the issue has been resolved!"

The blond girl returned to cooking pancakes and waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah.

I'm pretty sure they are no wolves in Magnolia forest, and even if they were I would let Loki or Taurus handle them!"

"Lucy you are too confident of your weak abilities…" Levy quietly murmured, slumping against the yellow garden chair, she was seating on.

"Hey, what does that mean?!"

* * *

As the day progressed on, both girls have eaten lunch and were doing small chores around their summer-house. They almost had a big disagreement on what to do today, but both girls backed down, not wanting to cause a split in their relationship.

Levy, who had found her way to the summer house's library, was going through some ancient books, written in Old Magnolian symbols. Since the blue-haired girl knew the rune script, she had learned to write and read in Old Magnolian as well.

But suddenly the blue-haired girl's eyes caught a glimpse of a manuscript wrapped up in green folder that definitely stood out on the bookshelf it was placed on. Levy quickly placed the old, dusty books on the coffee table and walked up to the bookshelf.

Taking the green folder, Levy opened it and took the manuscript out, blood boiling with curiosity. The moment few dozen pages of neatly written words were out of the folder, Levy carelessly tossed it aside.

The blue-haired girl gasped. The handwriting was neat and it kind of reminded her of Lucy's one. Quickly skipping through the first few pages, the girl found herself, reading more and more of the story.

"This is really something that Lucy would write… I wonder if she wasn't ready to show it yet…" Levy wondered skipping through five pages at once, "Cylu and Vyle… Why do those names sound familiar?"

The story was simple; something Lucy's mind could come up with. It told the sexual adventures between two young women, Cylu and Vyle, in a word where societies views where the most important and banned the expression of your voice, opinion or sexuality. The story centered on the possible end of human civilization and the natural building of the eighth continent, where scientists would start to breed new human species.

Between the political disagreements and natural disasters due to the building of the eighth continent, Cylu and Vyle had romantic sex multiple times, which was why the story was rated M.

"_Not so much M, than explicit…"_ Levy thought to herself and skipped yet another lime scene. _"And how many sex scenes there are in this story?!"_

Suddenly footsteps where heard entering the library and a cheerful voice called out, "Hey Le-chan, maybe you want to have a slee-"

Levy's head snapped towards the entrance of the library, where Lucy stood unmoving. The bright smile was slapped off her face, as the blond girl eyed her girlfriend, who was sitting on the floor with the manuscript in her hands.

Snapping out of her daze, Lucy quickly stomped over to where Levy was sitting and ripped all four-hundred pages out her hands.

"Levy, how many times have I told you not to go through my things!" the blond girl yelled, putting the manuscript back in the green folder.

By the time Lucy had completed her task, Levy was already standing opposite of the blond girl, looking helpless and with no believable explanation as to why she read Lucy's upcoming story, "I-I didn't know you wrote it! It was placed on a bookshelf and-"

"Did you really think that I didn't write it? Or are you just blind and didn't see that it was a manuscript?!" Lucy shouted cheeks strained red of embarrassment.

"Maybe you should have put up a warning sign or something…" Levy sighed.

Few minutes were spent in an awkward silence, until Lucy broke it, "You read the… you-know scenes?"

"Mhm…" the blue-haired girl nodded, fidgeting with her hands.

"And what do you think?"

Levy lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at her girlfriend who was blushing even brighter, "Uhm, well they were… quite alright…"

"I knew it! I was too unexperienced!" Lucy raised her voice and threw the manuscript on the ground.

The blue-haired girl's eyes flashed with mischievous as she stepped closer to Lucy and slowly hugged her girlfriend from behind, "Well I've read many smut stories, so I could teach you… What do you say?"

Let's just say our two main heroines were in for a _long_ day.


	28. The Bridge (1)

The Bridge

Part 1

How the Story Started

The cool breeze gently went through Erza's scarlet red hair, as the said woman looked down at the deep, blue water. Magnolia at night was beautiful, and Erza couldn't agree more. Every building seemed to shine in the darkness. Every house, tall or small, shone with its own mysterious color that further amazed Erza.

The girl was sitting on the bridge and looking down at the deep, blue sea that went through Magnolia. True, the town was over-crossed by the sea, and there were many bridges in the town, but one bridge stood out from the rest. The bridge was the most decorated construction in Magnolia. It was a great way to bring millions of tourists to the town every year.

Flare grew up in Rosemary Village, so she was the country girl. The red-haired women had no idea how bright the city nights could be! It was nothing like the dark nights and the cold air, where at night you could see all the stars shining brightly in the sky. In Magnolia, everything was so illuminated and bright; the stars were all gone from Erza's sight! But she knew they were still there.

It was Erza's first time being in Magnolia, and the woman thought of moving here. Erza had finished the village's college, where education was the worse in Fiore, but she still had gotten her degree. After graduation, she had packed her bags and jumped on the next train to Magnolia find a job. It wasn't like she would be missed back in her village...

Magnolia at night was breathtaking. Or so Erza thought…

Sudden clatter filled the air. It abruptly stopped, which caused Erza to open her eyes and turn her head in the direction the noise was coming from. It was a miracle somebody was up at this hour. It was past midnight, after all.

There, close to the bridge, stood a young woman, maybe in her twenties, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her uneven breathing. It was obvious that she was running away from something or someone.

As the girl stood there, hands on her knees and panting, Erza took a closer look at her. The girl had golden hair and she wore a simple pink dress with little flower patterns on it. For a moment the woman's eyes flew open and she locked gazes with Erza. Beautiful brown eyes, filled with anger that slowly ceased and disappeared.

Something about this girl intrigued Erza and she kept looking at her with an intense gaze. For a quick second the woman's brows furrowed and she quickly regained her straight composure. Erza's eyes flickered with confusion as the blond woman turned to her left and quickly ran away from the bridge.

Erza took her time and slowly stood up from her seat on the bridge, determined to follow the blond woman. Erza knew that the she didn't wail or scream "Help!", but the girl looked like she was in some serious trouble. Why would anybody else run around Magnolia at a time like this?!

_Just for safe measures, I will make sure that everything is okay! Just for sa- _Erza's eyes widened when she saw three gang members, running across the street, pointing their weapons at something in a distance.

Two men and a woman.

"Do you see that bitch, Minerva?!" asked a blond teenager, pointing his gun around like it was a cheap toy that could shoot plastic bullets.

"Yeah, I see her! Now could you please get that gun out of my face, you idiot!?" the woman, apparently named Minerva, yelled.

The third member, a male with dark hair, remained silent, as he kept a close eye on the running figure in the distance, while the blond boy and the black-haired woman continued their yelling.

It was a miracle that the gang didn't notice Erza standing on the left side of the bridge.

Getting over her shock, Erza raced after the trio. There was definitely something wrong and she would get to the bottom of this! At her village, Erza was taught to protect the weaker women and men from harm, and she couldn't let those angry gang members roam free with their dangerous weapons! They could hurt someone!

As Erza ran across the street, staying a great distance away from the gang, a thought ran across her mind that the woman didn't seem weak at all…

* * *

Lucy's boots made loud _"clak"_ noises, as she ran across the street, the town's bridge in sight.

_Oh, how did I even get into this mess?!_

One minute she was walking around the town, trying to find the address written on her paper with the help of the GPS lady that was installed in her phone, and a few minutes later she was being chased by an angry bitch and her followers for wandering around in "their territory".

No really, all that Lucy was here in Magnolia Town for was to meet Levy McGarden, a fellow novelist who had organized the collaboration between the two authors. Since the blond girl hadn't been in Magnolia her whole life, she had no idea how to find Levy's small apartment, nor did she know about the criminal neighborhood of the town.

And it totally didn't help when the train arrived in Magnolia few minutes past midnight. The blond girl was sure that Levy was already sleeping, and if not, then the novelist was probably worrying her ass off.

Suddenly Lucy abruptly stopped by the bridge, taking deep breaths to calm her uneven breathing. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage and Lucy absolutely hated it. She didn't feel afraid, but her body was reacting naturally and she hated it. She wasn't some little girl who couldn't take care of herself!

She lifted her head a bit and saw a red-haired woman sitting on the bridge, looking at her intensively. Lucy's anger faltered and slowly disappeared.

While her original plan was to run across the bridge, she didn't want to bring an innocent person into this misunderstanding. Lucy furrowed her brows and turned left, running away from the bridge. Now that her original plan was thrown out the window, she could run into a dark alley and take them on by herself! Unlikely, if she wanted to get shot…

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by angry yells.

"Do you see that bitch, Minerva?!"

"Yeah, I see her! Now could you please get that gun out of my face, you idiot!?"

Lucy didn't need to turn around to see who was chasing her, as by the vulgar voices it was pretty obvious. The blond girl turned around the corner…

_Dead end!_

As Lucy made her turn, she ended up in a secluded alley, which made her wrinkle her nose in disgust as the strong smell of urine hit her nostrils. The blond girl looked around the alley trying to find a weapon to defend herself, as the running footsteps and the loud voices were getting closer and closer.

"She ran in there!" a yell was heard.

_Crap!_Maybe that second plan wasn't so bad at all... Lucy averted her eyes helplessly around the alley, trying to find something useful, anything at all! The running footsteps were getting closer by the second and Lucy turned to face alley's entrance.

No, she refused to be afraid! She could take care of herself and will survive this! After this she _will_ find Levy-san's apartment and together they _will_ collaborate on a fictional story! If she managed to survive a gun, that is…

Suddenly the running footsteps and the voices were just around the corner, that it seemed Lucy's ears could bleed out any second from the intense volume. Her heart was beating against her ribcage and she was waiting for the dreaded moment.

Three gang members appeared in the alley's entrance and the blond teenager laughed and yelled, "Ha! Finally we'll show this bitch not to mess with us! You hear me! Don't ever come near our terito-"

Lucy's eyes widened.

With a loud thud, the unconscious body of the blond teenager fell on the ground. His gun landed few feet away from Lucy, but the girl wouldn't dare to pick it up. She stayed a good distance away from the trio, her backbone digging into the wall behind her.

It was like the time had stopped. Silence lasted on forever and nobody dared to move. Lucy's eyes were fixated on the unconscious body, until a shrill yell scratched the atmosphere and made Lucy cringe of the high volume.

"Sting!" Minerva yelled, pure shock shooting through her veins.

The dark-haired boy turned around, "Who?" Instead of an answer, all he got was a strong kick to the face. It didn't make his lose all consciousness, but it did send him stumbling backwards.

Lucy's wide eyes averted their gaze to the mysterious attacker and to her surprise all she saw in the dimness of the night, was blazing red. Blazing red locks flying through the air, as the attacker delivered another strong kick to the dark-haired male.

The scarlet red, like blood, like rubies… Lucy seemed lost in her own world, looking at the red locks and by minutes, she notice that the attacker, or rather saver, had feminine features. The blond girl could see how the blue skirt flew through the air with every powerful kick delivered, and she could make out the thin outline of the saver's breasts.

_A… woman?_ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by black-haired woman's demands and the girl looked her way.

Minerva still crouched over Sting's body, yelled, "Goddamnit, Rogue! Will you do something or just stand there and let yourself get beaten?!"

Rogue blocked a punch delivered his way, before going on the offensive. As he raised his fist, he brought it down with all his might, hitting the attacker dead-on the shoulder. The uncomfortable noise of bone cracking filled the air.

Lucy took in the scene in front of her. The mysterious saver did not look good, stumbling backwards, right hand pressed tightly to the broken shoulder.

_I am not weak… Than why am I just standing... If only I could..._

Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed the handgun laying few feet away from her. Quickly ducking down and picking it up, she put her finger on the trigger, but the sudden rush of adrenaline in her veins stopped. But if she pulled the trigger and shot somebody, wouldn't that make Lucy a killer? Well if the victim died then Lucy could be categorized as a killer, but she was doing it on safety measures… Thoughts raced through Lucy's mind, but no matter how she tried the only thing her eyes were fixated on was her mysterious saver. Kicks and punches, broken bones cracking even more… It was sickening as it was, as Lucy grit her teeth and hung her head, eyes darkening.

_I am not weak… I am not weak… I am not weak… I am not… weak…_

Hands trembling slightly, as the pressure on the trigger grew even stronger. One final push was all for the gun to ricochet a bullet out of its barrel, towards the unlucky dark-haired male.

_BANG_

Lucy screwed her eyes shut. But she still could hear the choked scream, body's contact with the ground…

"Rogue…" Minerva whispered, as the man withered on the ground in pain. A click was heard and the black-haired woman turned her head. There stood Lucy, holding the gun in her hands, pointing its barrel towards the black-haired woman.

The blond girl's eyes were dark, hands trembling. But luckily, she didn't have to fire another bullet.

The moment the mysterious redhead's knee made contact with the stunned black-haired woman's chin, it sent Minerva flying backwards towards the hard brick wall of the alley. Minerva's mouth fell open, head slightly cracking against the wall, and with a loud thud her body fell to the ground.

Lucy lowered the gun and her arms fell to either sides of her body. She was panting, as she took in the scene in front of her. Eyes full of shock and confusion and the darkness that was there just a minute ago…

A grunt was heard, and Lucy turned her head. Her eyes momentarily clouded with worry, as she ran towards the mysterious figure that had saved her. Lucy dropped the gun, next to Minerva's unconscious body.

The mysterious figure let out a strangled cry, right hand pressed tightly to the broken and bleeding shoulder, as she fainted. When Lucy saw the mysterious face in the dimness of the night, her eyes widened, as she crouched beside the figure.

_The woman from the bridge?!_

Yes it was definitely her; the scarlet-red hair, the blue skirt and the white blouse that was slowly seeping with more blood from the broken shoulder. Lucy quickly looked her over, before reaching into her bag for her phone. She took it out and quickly going through her contacts and clicking on Levy's number, she waited for the line to connect her to the novelist.

"_Lucy-san, where are you?! Do you realize its 3 am? I stayed up all night! I was worried you got lost or-"_

"Questions later, Levy-san! Right now, I need you to meet me at the central bridge! Drive there with your car; we're going to Magnolia's hospital!"

* * *

Darkness… Maybe she was asleep? It felt like darkness was sticking to her clothes. She could see it clearly… The dark outlines and the way it moved- wait! Can you even see darkness?

_I don't know… _

That was it; Erza wasn't thinking straight! Maybe she had lost it…

With slow movements Erza managed to crack her eyes open just a bit, but enough to see three unfamiliar faces. Erza blinked and blinked, and then blinked again. Where was she? Wait! Those chocolate brown eyes seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Ms. Scarlet, how do you feel?" a masculine voice asked.

"Huh?" Erza blinked, enable to fully focus. She averted her eyes around the room, to find a doctor standing by the hospital bed she was folded in, holding a clipboard.

"How do you feel, Ms. Scarlet?" he once again asked, ready to write down his patient's condition. Hair messy, smell of coffee lingering off of him; it seemed he had a rough day. It was a surprise he managed to stay calm and patient.

Erza let out a cough, her throat drier than Atacama Desert. Sensing her discomfort, a girl with blond hair, who looked oddly familiar, reached out and grabbed a glass full of cold water.

"I… feel fine…" Erza answered after she had gulped down the water in the glass. It was cold, and just what her dry, scorching hot throat needed.

"That's wonderful," doctor wrote down in his documents. "You had few bone cracks, but overall a dislocated shoulder. You lost minimal amount of blood from the impact scratches. You'll be released from the hospital few days later. As you can see your arm is put in a cast, so be careful moving around the bed. I'll come to check up on you after the visiting hours are over and your friends have left. If you need something call for a nurse, she'll come running." And with that the doctor walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

For the first time, Erza looked down and what do you know, her arm was put in a blue cast. It wasn't painful, but moving around made it uncomfortable. Her whole body ached and she truly believed she had more wounds than that, but a dislocated shoulder, minimal blood louse and scratches? Wait, how did she even get them? And friends?

A cough sent Erza back to reality. There next to the bed stood two women; one was a blond, the other - a bluenette. The blond girl looked kind of familiar…

"Do you remember anything that happened?" the blond girl asked, scratching her neck awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"No, not really…" Erza answered averting her eyes between the two women. She really didn't like this situation!

"Oh, well that makes sense! You did hit your head when you fainted, or so I've been told…" the bluenette trailed off, suddenly finding the hospital floor more interesting.

The blond girl shifted her hand in front of Erza expecting a hand shake, as she spoke, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And well… you saved me from those three gang members, remember?"

As Erza shook her hand, memories came flooding back, almost drowning her head into them. With wide eyes, she recalled every second that happened: the bridge, the blond woman that was Lucy, the chase, the asshole who dislocated her shoulder, the loud _BANG_, the knee kick, fainting and pain. Pain was actually a big part of that experience.

Looking up at Lucy's face, Erza murmured, "You… the gun…"

"He's not dead! If that's what you're thinking," Lucy added, as she sweat dropped.

_Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking…_ _I was actually going to praise you about shooting that asshole, but eh, maybe another time…_

"That guy, apparently his name's Rogue, is in the next room. The bullet was taken out and I guess he's living, or at least that's what the nurses said. Don't worry, me and Levy-san told a completely different story! No fights and no guns!"

"Why did you even bring him to the hospital with us?! He tried to kill you and dislocated Ms. Scarlet's shoulder! You should've just left him there to bleed out, in my opinion, or tell them the truth instead of lying about his innocence!" Levy spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Levy-san, I told you! Even if he deserved to spend his time in prison, I can't afford to spend my time there as well! But it did feel good when we threatened him on not telling anything about the fight." Lucy said with a slight smile, remembering the good times.

"How _did_ you threaten him?" Erza asked in pure curiosity.

"Well… You don't want to know, ha-ha," Levy laughed humorlessly.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving me, and for fighting those gang members!" Lucy said.

When Erza looked behind her, she saw Levy exiting the room, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, trying not to interrupt the conversation between the two women.

"Our first meeting wasn't the best, but I just wanted to know why?" the blond girl added.

"Why, what?" Erza fired back with a question of her own, blankness filling her face.

"You know, why did you race after them and saved me?" Lucy sat down on the chair that was seated next to the hospital bed Erza was in.

Sighing and rubbing her forehead with her right hand, the redhead started, "From young age I was taught to protect weaker men and women-"

Lucy suddenly rose from her seat and glared at Erza, raising her voice "I'm not weak and I most definitely wasn't afraid during _that_ fight!"

"I never said you were! You don't look weak and you certainly did not act weak during that fight! I was just following my morals, and you can't blame me for that."

Silence ensued. Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days… Erza had never heard silence this unnerving, so loud… It felt like somebody was blasting it to the highest level.

Finally Lucy looked up from the ground and gave Erza a cheerful smile, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just can't stop myself when I lash out at people who call me weak… They don't understand that I'm not… weak."

Erza just blankly stared at the blond girl. She knew the word "weak" very well. She hated when people acted weak and when she acted weak. It was like that one time when others were protecting her, but in her head she thought _she_ was protecting _them_… You're weak if you can't have the power to protect everyone, and maybe Erza shouldn't, because it would be impossible to protect everyone she held dear for.

But looking, staring at this girl in front of her… It was like looking at herself only few years ago. The heartbreaking truth was that every human was weak, no matter how you put it. Erza stayed quiet, because what could she say to Lucy: "Yes, you are the strongest girl on Earth!"? That would just be a big lie, no matter how you put it.

"Well, I should get going! You are awake and alive. I wish you the best and I guess this is goodbye!" Lucy nervously smiled and walked towards the door. Before pressing the handle the blond girl added a small "Thank you,", and walked out of the room.

* * *

After the visiting hours were over, the doctor had come to check up on Erza like promised. In the start Erza thought it was going to be a boring and a very professional checkup, where doctors marked themselves as the most annoying creatures on Earth by using too many medical definitions, but instead they had a nice conversation over a cup of tea. Well, Erza drank her tea and Allen, the doctor, drank his coffee.

It seemed like the man was tired all the time and had to drink large amounts of caffeine to keep himself from falling to sleep. He shared his own amusing stories of how he used to get into fights at middle school. It was clear that Allen was just lonely and wanted some company. And while Erza was glad that her first day at the hospital wasn't as boring as she predicted, she had to slap herself every time she started to feel sad for this man.

It reminded Erza of Lucy's situation and she really didn't want to think of her. It wasn't that she disliked the girl, no. It was more like she felt connected to her, felt sad that the girl wouldn't understand that weakness wasn't something to be embarrassed or humiliated about. Erza had learned it the hard way and it brought back all these painful memories…

It was just better, if she forgot all about this little incident and lived on her life as it was. After few days she will be released from the hospital, she will start looking for a job, she will go shopping and she will finish moving into her apartment. She was going to live a normal life in Magnolia Town without some Lucy Heartfilia intruding her mind!

It seemed like a perfect plan to follow. The moment she was released from the hospital still with the blue cast on, she was going to check out the waiter's job opening. She needed some money to pay her apartment's rent, she had bought few days ago with the remaining money she still had from her danger days at the village. Before it burned down…

Erza sighed. She really needed to stop bringing up old, forgotten memories…

* * *

**Author's Note**

I posted all three parts in one for a longer reading material!


	29. Old, Forgotten Drabbles

**Old Forgotten Drabbles**

* * *

Seeking Solace

"Lucy?" asked a red-haired woman, sleeping on her bed shared with her girlfriend, who was sleeping by her side, gaze locked on the ceiling above them.

Both women have just returned from an S-class mission and were left with no energy whatsoever to even take a shower. Yes, the mission was tough and they probably had several scratches, bruises and Lucy had a nasty scar on her stomach, but at least the payment was good.

The blond girl shifted in the bed so that she was facing Erza, made a small noise as to confirm that she was still (barely) awake and listening.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Erza. I'm not mad, I'm just…" Lucy let a quiet respond leave her lips, as she locked her gaze on the ceiling as well.

The blond girl understood the horrors Erza had went through while being imprisoned and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. She understood Erza's shock when she found out that the robber they were both expected to bring to the Magic Council (that being the S class mission) was in fact one of the children enslaved to build the Tower of Heaven. And she understood Erza's hesitation to attack. Even though it cost Lucy a big, nasty scar on her stomach she understood her girlfriend, more or less...

She wasn't mad, no, she was just…

"I want to believe when someone says that it's going to be okay, but I just can't…" Erza trailed off not sure how to finish her sudden outburst.

But as always Lucy understood and gently cupped her girlfriend's face and laid it on her chest, right above her beating heartbeat.

"Everything is going to be okay," Lucy gently said as she stroked her girlfriend's bright scarlet hair.

Erza closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by Lucy's heartbeat. Small smile graced her features, as she believed. She believed that everything would be okay.

* * *

Innocence

Heavy rain drops fell from the sky and landed on Magnolia's busy streets. With jackets, hats and even newspapers over their heads people of Magnolia Town were hurrying home and trying not to be caught by the rain's mighty tears. Even the mages of the infamous Fairy Tail were sitting inside dining or picking out missions to which they would likely go to after the rainstorm had passed. The heavy rainwater droplets landed on the guilds windows with loud thuds and everyone _inside_ (eating or standing by the board) were reminded of the muddy weather _outside_.

"Wendy, have you seen Erza and Lucy today?" asked Mirajane who was scanning the guild for the a redhead and a blond.

The small girl looked up from her book, turned in her big, comfy armchair to face Mira and responded, "No, I haven't. Carla, maybe you've seen Lucy and Erza?"

The said exceed who was sitting on the chair's 'arm' just shook her head before going back to looking into space. God knows what that exceed was busy pondering about.

Well, that's that! Mira had asked everyone in the guild (even Master Makarov) if they had seen the two lovers, but with no luck. To make things harder both women weren't answering their cellphones.

"Mirajane, wait!" sudden yell interrupted the white-haired girl's stroll back to the bar's counter, as she looked over her shoulder and saw Wendy running towards her.

"What is it Wendy?"

"Well, if you need them both so much, I could go to Lucy's house and look for them!"

"Oh, Wendy you would do that just for a cake?" Mira asked with a smile on her face as she ran behind the bar and lifted a neatly decorated strawberry cake from inside the counter.

"Cake…?" the little girl stared at Mirajane with dumbfounded expression while her exceed just rolled her eyes still not moving from her place on the armchair.

"Yes, this is the cake I promised Erza. She said she would be here today, but as you see, Erza and Lucy have not yet showed up and I doubt they will."

So now this brings us here, where Wendy was struggling to pass the running folks on Magnolia Town's streets as she, even though wearing a blue raincoat and rain boots, was drenched with rainwater. Balancing the box (were the cake was in) on her right hand and holding Lucy's apartment address scribbled down on a piece of paper in her left hand, the girl's legs moved fast uderneath her, as she was getting closer to her destination. Upon reaching Lucy's apartment, Wendy searched her raincoat pockets for the spare house key Mirajane had landed her.

The sound of door unlocking pierced the still air that was almost suffocating the atmosphere in the hallway. Wendy stumbled inside and closed the door with her foot before placing the cake box on a nearby table. Wendy took the time to calm her breathing and looked around examining the small apartment

_That's odd. _The only sound Wendy could hear was the rain's drumming against the window panes. Wait! She could hear something else; small noises coming from the bedroom, as Wendy went closer she could hear them much clearer. The sounds followed some sort of rhythm. _Moan, grunt, moan-_

The cake and Mirajane's request completely forgotten, as Wendy quietly dashed over the hallway to the bedroom and pressed her small ear to the door. Several thoughts crossed Wendy's mind as it was clear that the sound makers were none other than Titania and her girlfriend themselves.

_What if they are fighting someone or they're hurt or-_

"AAAH! Erza~!"

A moan that could have been mistaken by a scream came from the bedroom and Wendy was certain that it was Lucy's voice, for sure.

"Lucy, nngh… AAAH, YES~!"

This time Wendy was sure the grunted scream was none other than Erza. The little girl was also very certain of what they were doing and hurriedly ran across the hallway, pushed the door open and sprinted back to the guild with a beat red face, as the rainwater's heavy droplets began to drench her again.

Poor Wendy lost her innocence so quickly…

* * *

Panties

Jenny liked a lot of things about Mirajane. Her white hair, the way she smiled, her beautiful blue eyes and her gentle, but warm hands as they roamed over her body. But there was something even more precious and beautiful than Mirajane herself. It was her panties! Yes, those undergarments made Jenny hot and needy just imagining her beautiful girlfriend in those breathtaking _panties._

Jenny once told Mira about her obsession, but it was more like, "I just_ love_ your panties! I think I love them even more than you! Where did you get them, I have to get one or two for myself, too!"

But all she got was slap to the face and a quiet answer, "I got them at the local undergarment store…"

So the next day, Jenny proudly walked in the store as she knew all the customers and workers must have heard about the 'Miss Fiore'. And she was right! Ladies who were in the store started asking for autographs and photographs... Jenny made a small note to herself about how being a celebrity in Fiore was amazing.

Later Jenny came home bags full with new panties, bras and lingerie she had bought. Most of them were for her to wear, but she bought some just for her girlfriend, as Jenny had known Mira's measurements before they even started dating. What? She had her sources...

When Mira got home from a mission later that evening, she asked Jenny how much did she spend, to which Jenny responded with, "Oh, just four thousand jewels, nothing too expensive!"

Again, she got was a slap to the face and an angry Mirajane. "Four thousand?! Missy, you better hope that Blue Pegasus has some good paying missions to take on! You're gonna pay me back for wasting half of my money!"

When Jenny came in the Blue Pegasus guild the next morning, under her clothes wearing her new undergarments, she started fussing over them with her fellow teammates.

"She has the cutest panties you will ever see!" Jenny claimed proudly, her payback and the mission completely forgotten. Other girls started fussing over with large grins on their faces, because everyone in Fiore knew that Mira and Jenny were dating. There were even rumors that two women were engaged!

When Jenny came home early, Mira was already sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, "Did you go on a mission?"

Jenny's eyes widened and she stammered before finally answering, "Uh… well you see..." _SLAP_

Her obsession with Mira's panties was back for her health, money and relationship with the white-haired woman - that much Jenny understood.

* * *

Drive

Cana loved alcohol. She knew that, her girlfriend knew that, everybody knew that. When she drunk a lot of alcohol, she's was hardly drunk. When she wanted to make a good impression, she's was not drunk. When Cana was serious, she's was not drunk. And when her loved one told her to tone it down a bit, she did so.

Why?

For Cana, even though being a serious and kind of laid-back person, love was like a wild ride. Most of the time, Mirajane took the wheel and then Cana could be drunk all she wanted to. But sometimes the white-haired woman let go of the wheel (for whatever reason) and then Cana had to be ready to take over. She couldn't be drunk when her loved one was in danger or hurt. She's ready any minute of her life to snap out of her (barely) drunken state and take over the wheel.

When Cana started drinking at age thirteen she got drunk all the time. She couldn't remember what she did and woke up _every_ time with a hangover. The brown-haired girl knew she had the abnormal love for alcohol. Even so Cana met _Her _and for the first time in her young life she suddenly was on the wild ride.

_She _always reminded Cana that she should drink less alcohol and be ready, but Cana never listened. Maybe it was the alcohol that kept Cana from hearing a word _She_ said, who knows, but one day _She_ let go of the wheel and Cana wasn't ready.

_She_ kept screeching and yelling for Cana to snap out of her drunken state, but Cana didn't hear. The brown-haired girl was lost in her own world when suddenly there was a loud crash and the ride abruptly stopped. All Cana remembered from that day was blood, _Her_ blood on Cana's hands…

Now, Cana's older and once again she was on the wild ride with the woman she loves dearly. But this time she was ready. She wouldn't be drunk when she had to take the wheel. She wouldn't let Mirajane die, never! Yes, she was ready.

But enough of that, now, all that Cana wanted to do was drive.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, all these one-shots were found in an old forgotten folder on my computer (Arthur fixed it so I'm back!). They are not my best, but I just wanted to post them to reflect on how much I have grown (or haven't) in writing! Also, I apologize for being inactive lately; I'm working on multiple one-shots at the same time and I've been busy.


	30. Lucky Lucy

Lucky Lucy

Lucky Lucy was Lucy's rival. Enemy, if you will. She was so perfect, so unattainable, and so beautiful, that the blond girl had to frown every time she heard someone say that name. To other people, she was only "Lucky Lucy" and nothing else. Daughter of Jude and his deceased wife Layla – she was an object of a rich, wealthy family and nothing else. In fact, she was only recognized in public because of her family.

"Oh, there goes Lucky Lucy again!" She would hear them say when she passed the poor folks on the streets in one of her fine gowns. Poor people… No, Lucy believed there was no such thing as poor or rich – there was only endless grey color around her.

Lucy wanted change and she wanted to be loved for whom she was. The blond girl wanted to be accepted for being Lucy and not because of her rich family or her status or the title "lucky Lucy".

Maybe that's why she left. That's why she joined Fairy Tail. That's why she stood up to her father and said "no". Every one of those moments, every one of those memories changed something inside her. It made her heart swim with satisfaction of being accepted by being just Lucy and nothing else. It made her shed tears of joy. Fairy Tail chased the grey clouds away and let wonderful new colors in Lucy's life.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and everyone else in Fairy Tail were wonderful friends and her nakama. But even with her heart filled with joy and happiness and love, tear-drops would still roll down her cheeks, as the blond girl was trying to contain her shivering to a minimum.

Why did she cry? Why did she cry if she had everything she wished for?

Maybe at some point Lucy had realized that her enemy, lucky Lucy, was still out there, lurking in the shadows, just waiting for Lucy's downfall into fame, fortune and money. Maybe at some point Lucy realized that Lucky Lucy was still out there because Lucy _envied_ her. Lucky was so perfect, so unattainable, so beautiful and intelligent… Lucy didn't wish to become her rival, her true enemy Lucky Lucy even if her life depended on it, but there was something about her that made Lucy say, "She must have a great life… Fame, money, wealthy family… Only thing that's missing is a beating heart."

But Lucy couldn't submit to the truth or her rival, no matter how much she envied her, but didn't wish to become her. It would make everything that Lucy had achieved and fought for useless.

"If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do I cry every night?" Lucy once again caught herself asking the same question to the dark, blue sky of Magnolia Town that was sparkling with diamond-alike stars tonight of all nights.

Maybe she may never know the answer, but at least she wasn't Lucky Lucy anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Not my best, and I shouldn't rip Britney's songs into my stories as often as I do, but you can't blame me for trying. I will try to get out a PWP chapter next week with MirCa (hopefully)...


End file.
